A Different Kind of War
by PaigeD6
Summary: Percy Jackson, Prince of England and Annabeth Chase, maid. While planning a war an unlikely love blossoms, but will either of them survive to do anything about it? Percabeth AU, medieval England type deal! T for war theme.
1. Clara Throws A Shoe

**A/N: Okay, so I wanted to write some Percabeth and AUs are what I'm best at. I was doing my Crime and Punishment history homework when I had this little brain fart. I never completed the homework by the way. I'm English, and this story is set in Medieval England, so all spellings are in the English way and there's a whole bunch of English terms there. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson! Gutting.**

* * *

Annabeth stumbled over her own feet, dropping the huge stack of laundered clothes to the floor.

"Fool!" The hot tempered princess screeched. There was a sharp crack as Princess Clara slapped Annabeth across the face. The pain was red hot, and Annabeth clenched her fists, prepared for the next slap she anticipated. Her fingernails dug into her hands, causing pain, but nothing hurt more than Annabeth's pride.

"Clara," A cool voice said behind Annabeth, "Once is quite enough, the girl merely tripped. Perhaps because her feet was cold. I seem to remember you mentioning a pair of you shoes no longer fitted, if you gave them to the girl, her work would be much more efficient." Annabeth turned around, and at once recognised the green eyes associated with the royalty of England. Annabeth curtsied and tilted her head respectfully towards to the floor.

"Rise," said Percy Jackson, Prince of England. That was all the attention her gave her.

"Clara, Father won't hear about this if you stop bullying your maid." Percy glared at Clara then swept out of the room. Something hit Annabeth in the back of the head, she turned to see a scowling Clara and a shoe on the floor in front of her. The soles were hard, and the rest was made of supple leather. Clara was holding the other shoe, poised to throw it.

"Put them on, then saddle up my horse and one for yourself. We're going riding and you damn well best have saddled those horses up by the time I'm down there." Annabeth scrambled to put the shoe on, and the second landed in front of her. They barely seemed to have been worn since there was no foot imprint in the shoe. Annabeth's own shoes were worn down to the point where they didn't even keep water out. Her socks were damp almost every day. Annabeth tied the final lace and curtsied politely before dashing out of the room down to the stables, her skirts billowing around her. People moved out of her way, either knowing she was the malicious Princess's maid, or recognising the purple sash tied at her waist that defined her as part of the royal court.

* * *

With the help of the stable hand, Annabeth had saddled the Princess's tan mare and a large black stallion for herself. The stable hand had nodded respectfully at her as she'd chosen the hefty horse.

"One of the Prince's favourites that," He'd grunted, his disfigured face momentarily lighting up.

"Not his personal horse, but helped tame it and all." The old stable hand held a tone of respect in his voice now.

"Good lad, that young Prince, few months older than yerself I think." He said. Annabeth had nodded. The Prince was more just than his sister, she had to say that at least. Princess Clara swept onto the large courtyard as Annabeth was leading the two horses out. Why Clara had felt the need to change into another dress was beyond Annabeth, but she was certainly in no place to challenge the Princess's choice.

"Hello my dear." Clara said with a genuine smile, Annabeth was slightly shocked before she realised Clara was speaking to her horse. Annabeth helped Clara up, before mounting her own horse. They rode close to each other, sat side saddle whilst in the city walls, but Annabeth was further back and to the right of the Princess, as was respectfully done. The peasants bowed as they rode past, lucky to be blessed with the highly coveted nod of a Princess. Annabeth recognised several of the people she grew up with before she'd been employed at the castle. Most of them looked with her at distaste. Annabeth's pride grew slightly, she had been hand picked from all of the others. She was more able than them, and she had proved it.

* * *

Once away from the city, both girls had pulled up their skirts and began riding normally. Annabeth liked riding, she felt strangely closer to Clara when they were riding. And also, the wind through her hair, the fresh air. It was cold today, the winds brought a tear to her eye as she galloped through them. Clara led the way, she had wanted to go to a particular place today, and had insisted that Annabeth tell no one. As her maid, Annabeth had sworn not to. Clara dropped her horse to a slow trot as they reached a clearing, then stopped and slid off. Annabeth followed suit, then lead both horses to a small stream. The clearing was formed by a large circle of flourishing trees, flowers sat along the bottom of them. There was a large patch of daises and clovers in the middle, which Clara had now flopped down onto. Here, protected from the wind, it was quite warm, and Clara had lifted her skirt up to her knees. Annabeth raised her eyebrows, but said nothing about it.

"So, why are we here?" She asked instead. Clara looked about, with an impish grin on her face.

"I'm meeting a boy." She said quietly. Annabeth tied up the horses and sat down with Clara.

"How simply rebellious of you." She snorted. Clara must have been in an exceptionally good mood now because she laughed.

"I know. Daddy wants me to marry some man from Scotland, I said I simply couldn't and threw a tantrum. Of course, Daddy soon dropped that idea." Clara said proudly. Annabeth's reply was cut off by the sound of hooves approaching.

"Go and stand by the horses! You're much prettier than I am, they need to see me first." Clara ushered her away. Annabeth, stunned, stood between the horses and kept her head down. The black stallion was fidgeting, Annabeth loosened the horse and tied it further back, away from the Princess. Her and the horse were now hidden from view inside the copse. Annabeth smiled, the Princess would prefer that.

Just then, a new horse broke through the clearing, a young lad, a year older than Annabeth herself perhaps, slid off the horse and to the ground. He was closer now, and was extremely good looking. He had golden hair, with beautiful blue eyes. He seemed fairly angelic, Annabeth thought. She was impressed.

"Luke." She heard Clara say. Clara was looking quite flustered, which was reasonable given she'd only ever spoken to her brother and servants. Luke was moving closer to Clara now, speaking softly. He reached out, and held both of Clara's wrists, their bodies appeared to melt together. Then the boy's face changed, the previously soft smile now seemed ferocious, and he said something else. Clara's entire body froze, and she began trying to pull away from Luke. There was sharp whistle, then the sound of dozens of horses, all breaking through the clearing. Annabeth gasped, she recognised nearly all of the faces. People who were criminals, banished from the kingdom. They all wore a crest, two green snakes entwined on a sword. The princess was shrieking now, her dark hair had fallen loose from the braid and shook around her face. Clara spat viciously into Luke's face. For a second, Annabeth was impressed. Clara knew how to be a street girl, she thought. Then shook herself. Luke was speaking louder now.

"… we were banished wrongly!" He yelled. "And now we shall repay the King and that stupid son of his, by taking the darling Princess Clara. Really, I thought you'd be harder to fool! A pretty face goes a long way, but I bet you knew that, didn't you sweetheart?"

"Annabeth!" Clara screamed, "Annabeth, please!" Luke laughed.

"You really think we'll fool for that, no one's coming little girl!" Annabeth glared at him. Silently, she unsheathed the sword that hung for her horse's saddle, it felt heavy in her hands but she'd held one before, and it took only a moment for her to get used to hit. Annabeth's best chance of freeing Clara would be to stab Luke, grab Clara and put her on the black horse. It took Annabeth seconds to analyse the situation, all the men were busy arrogantly laughing at the crying girl anyway. Annabeth freed her horse, murmuring a few words into it's ear quickly. Then, with a deep breath, she ran forwards.

* * *

**Constructive Criticism? What do we think?**


	2. A Wise Girl

**A/N: Wow so I went to bed after posting this and woke up to 19 emails about it! Good response but I feel pressured to do good now.**

**So regarding someone's review from last time, I am aware the characters are a tiny bit out of character, but it is an AU so it's more difficult for me to portray demigod traits and things like that. Annabeth is proud, a war strategist and judgemental on first meetings. Percy is loyal and defensive over people being bullied. Also, it couldn't be Percabeth straight away given the story line. Other than that, thanks for positive reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the mentioned characters.**

Annabeth had analysed the situation, and had formed a fighting strategy. In most scenarios, it didn't end well for her, but the Princess stays alive and escapes in most of them. Her chances of being able to defeat a group of 30 armed men were not looking too sunny, but she had spotted a gap on Luke's defence. He was exposed on his entire right side, his right foot stood forward protectively over Clara's body. And this is where she would strike him. Annabeth's feet slammed hard against the soft ground as she charged forward. The shock on everyone's face would've been funny at any other time, she noted. With a grunt, Annabeth swung the sword round, burying it deep in Luke's thigh. There was an anguished cry of agony, then mayhem.

"My horse, go!" Annabeth screamed at Clara. Clara didn't show any signs of moving, and there must have been some pre-standing order about what to do in such a situation, because Annabeth's plan slowly fell to pieces in front of her eyes. Clara hadn't taken the opportunity to move, and had been swept up into the arms of a burly man, who was quickly making an exit. Annabeth ripped the silver sword from Luke's leg, ignoring the groan of pain. Most of the men had dispersed, and now three were left in the clearing. Suddenly, the sword felt much heavier to Annabeth. She was about to make a new plan, when one of them men darted forward, grabbed Luke and put him on a horse. Luke and the man galloped off, leaving Annabeth in a terrifying stand off against two men.

The first man slid off his horse, wielding a sword.

"We'll go easy on you," He sneered, "Since you're only a little girl." The man was huge, and he came barrelling forwards, like a fired cannonball. The sword was outstretched, at the level of Annabeth's head. While Annabeth was entirely exposed, the man wore armour, with only his head open. That was her attack point. She had the skill of speed on her side also.

"Just like a bull." Annabeth murmured to herself. The man reached her at last, she ducked under the sword, and turned as the man ran past her. He hadn't expected her to fight, she realised. She spun round as soon as she was clear of the sword. The male traitor turned, just in time to see Annabeth bring her sword over her head, and bury it in his head.

"He will have died quickly." Annabeth whispered to herself, as she wriggled the sword free. It didn't make it any better. Before today, she'd never hurt anyone. The man in front of Annabeth was dead, and she had done it.

"Focus." She whispered. The second soldier remained behind her, Annabeth turned on her heel to face him. He had taken precautions, and was strapping a helmet hastily to his head. The man was afraid. So Annabeth used this to her advantage.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, shouldn't I know your name before I kill you?"

"William." He stammered. Not a man, but a teenager. They began to fight. Annabeth was surprised by his strength, he was lean but clearly the armour hid some serious muscle. They fought for a few minutes, neither making any progress but landing some hits that caused small cuts or bruises. Annabeth's skirts ripped, exposing most of her leg and giving William a chance to drag his sword down the length of her leg. A thin but deep cut appeared, blood quickly began spurting out. Annabeth pushed forward, and disarmed William, he looked stricken as he stood there.

"Any final words?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. She was aiming for badass, but with the blood loss from her leg and her multiple bruises, she was feeling pretty woozy. William knelt, and took off his helmet. He wasn't much older than Annabeth, if at all. All the fight went out of her as she realised she couldn't look this skinny kid in the eye and take away his life. Annabeth changed her grip on the sword, and smacked him in the head with the hilt. He fell to his side, out cold but alive.

Five minutes later, Annabeth had strapped William onto Clara's horse and was sat on the black stallion. It would be a longer ride back, not only was she leading Clara's horse, but she had to go slowly to avoid the unconscious teenager falling off. The sliced off skirt was now wrapped tightly around the Annabeth's bleeding leg, although she wasn't sure it would hold it long.

* * *

Every eye was on Annabeth as she rode through the city, a considerable amount of leg was on display, she was covered in blood, and most of it wasn't her own. By the time she'd reached the court outside the castle, there was a small entourage waiting for her, headed by the king himself.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?" He bellowed, the anger in his voice resonated around the court. Silence fell as Annabeth struggled off her horse and curtsied.

"Your honour, the Princess requested we go riding. Whilst we were stopped for a break, she was attacked by a group of traitors to the kingdom. I attacked the main protagonist, but another grabbed the Princess and made off with her. The remainder of the men scatted, bar three and the man I injured. One took the leader and rode off, I killed the other, then fought that one on Clara's horse." Annabeth explained, "I thought we could use him for information. I did try to save the Princess, I swear your Majesty. I am deeply sorry but they have her." Annabeth met the King's eye, something risky given the circumstances. He was wavering, she saw, between believing her or not.

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth?" He asked her. To Annabeth's surprise, the Prince, who she hadn't even seen, stepped forward.

"Look at her leg, Father, she is covered in blood, her sword is bloodied, there is an unconscious man on Clara's horse and no Clara to be seen. How can you even begin to doubt her?" Percy said fiercely. Annabeth looked down at her leg, blood was showing through the thick material. The nauseous feeling she'd experienced several times while riding to the castle returned with the force of a great typhoon. Then she was on the ground, cold stone against chilled her tan skin. Percy Jackson's face was the last thing Annabeth saw, before her sight evaporated completely.

* * *

Annabeth awoke in the comfiest bed she'd ever been in during her 16 years of living.

"You drool when you sleep." A deep voice said beside her. Annabeth quickly turned to the voice, Percy Jackson, again.

"The high prince watching a servant girl drool?" She joked weakly, "How the mighty have fallen."

"As I recall, it was you who fell." Percy smirked. Annabeth laughed, he had a point.

"And anyway, that is my bed. You've been treated better than any drooling servant girl has ever been in the last 12 hours." He said, getting up and pouring a cup of something hot. Annabeth struggled to get up, she'd been sleeping in the Prince's bed, laughing with him. Didn't she know her place? Everything screamed as she attempted to get up, Annabeth felt cuts and bruises where she didn't know she'd been hit. Her leg was crying out for her to stop, and then Annabeth herself cried out. Percy was by her side in seconds.

"Stop. Lie back down right now." He commanded, Annabeth did so. Percy handed her the mug.

"I hope you know how much trouble I got into for you," He began, "Defending you first off, carrying you here, getting you the right treatment. You see, I'm interested in you. What kind of a girl attacks a group of 34 men, we spoke to William by the way, to try and save the life of a Princess who is constantly rude and abusive? Why does this girl do everything in her power to save the Princess?" Percy said thoughtfully, he was looking away. When Annabeth didn't reply he got up and moved to the window, a comfortable but heavy silence sat between them. Until Annabeth spoke quietly.

"A wise girl. A girl who knows how to pick the right side in a battle."

* * *

**Reviews, constructive criticism? **

**Did anyone else notice I used 'You drool when you sleep.', from the first book? Annabeth says it to Percy. I cracked up writing it but I don't know if anyone else picked up on that. It's page 64 in my copy!**


	3. A Fighting Chance

**A/N: Massively unhappy with this chapter, so don't be surprised if I take it down and edit it. Thanks for story alerts, favourite stories and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

Annabeth grinned triumphantly as she beat Percy yet again in their third game of solitaire.

"Really, as a Prince you ought to be much better at solitaire than this."

"What? Because I'm a Prince I have to play cards exceptionally well? I've no idea where you heard that, but you are evidently mistaken." Percy chuckled, as he humbly accepted defeat. They sat in silence, Annabeth gazed at the fire. She ought to feel uncomfortable, but she just didn't. It wasn't like a dignified lady to allow a man into her room though, she thought. Although, it wasn't her room. And she definitely wasn't a lady. Percy had a peculiar affect on Annabeth. She turned away from the fire momentarily, to see Percy staring at her smiling. She met his eyes and smiled back. Annabeth felt a flutter in her stomach, it shocked her from her daze and she turned back to the fire. Such a strange feeling. The fire spat out sparks as it consumed another of the logs. They were sat in arm chairs opposite each other, waiting for news on what course of action the King was going to take. Annabeth herself projected full scale war, it was only to be expected. At that moment, Percy's personal servant dashed in, breathing heavily.

"Grover, are you alright?" Percy asked, with a worried look, he rose from the plush red armchair and went to Grover's side.

"The King requires you in the main hall. He has made a decision."

* * *

Annabeth sat in the kitchens, on one of the wooden work surfaces. She'd been given a new room a few days ago, and was expected to return to her duties the following week. Although what she was going to do, Annabeth didn't know. How did you serve someone who wasn't there? As for people who weren't there, she hadn't seen Percy since he'd left his room in a dash three days ago.

"I haven't seen the Prince around." Annabeth said casually to the cook. The cook was a jolly woman, quite stout with red cheeks and always smiling.

"Haven't you heard?" She said, slamming down a beef cut. "He's preparing for war. He was awfully punished for everything he did to help you, you know."

"How do you know what he did to help me?" Annabeth said crossly, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Well, one hears rumours…" The cook trailed off.

"Tell me!" Annabeth demanded.

"Things about the two of you. You were in his room with him alone an awful lot Miss Chase." She said vaguely. It was at that moment Annabeth heard the other part of the cook's answer.

"What do you mean 'he's preparing for war'?" Annabeth screeched. The cook jumped back, startled. Annabeth leapt off the table and began running towards the stairs. Flowing skirts slowed her down, and Annabeth hitched them up to a level that was certainly not lady like at all. She reached the top of the stairs and headed down the corridor to the Prince's room. Pausing only for a moment to gather her thoughts and calm herself, Annabeth knocked loudly on the door. It was opened by Grover, but Annabeth could see Percy sat in front of the fire and didn't wait to be invited inside. She marched straight up to Percy and stood in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were declaring war? In fact, why didn't you tell me you were fighting?" Annabeth demanded.

"It doesn't involve you. You had no reason to know." The Prince said coolly.

"I had every right to know!" Annabeth shouted.

"Why?" Percy said, his voice getting louder.

"Because…" Annabeth stopped. Why was she so bothered about this? It was his duty. He was going to fight for his sister, Annabeth had no claim over him. Percy stood up.

"You are a girl with a crush, I helped you and nothing more. Sorry if I led you to believe anything else." Percy said coldly, but he didn't meet her eye. Annabeth glared at him, she would not be spoken down to.

"Not everyone falls in love with you! I didn't want to know because I _care _about you." Annabeth spat the word, "I want to fight!" She declared, let him deal with that one! Annabeth was surprised to realise, she did actually want to fight.

"Fine." Percy said wearily. "You can fight in the war." Now he met her eye. Annabeth stood shocked.

"Pardon?" She muttered.

"My father was going to ask anyway. He asked me to tell you, I refused to let you fight. But if it is your desire to do so, I won't stand in your way. You will be trained with all the new recruits. I will alert my father of your choice." Percy said steadily. Annabeth nodded, curtsied and headed towards the door, feeling thoroughly told off.

"Annabeth." Percy whispered. Annabeth turned around.

"I am truly sorry." He said. In that moment he looked older, and Annabeth felt as though she could see through his green eyes into everything that he was. So she did what would be best for him, for his reputation.

"If we are not friends, you will address me by Miss Chase. We are not equals, you and I. I heard you were scolded for defending me. Clearly a friendship is not permitted here." Annabeth turned away and left again, she had done the right thing, she was sure. But if it was the right thing, why did her chest hurt so much?

* * *

When Annabeth finally returned to her room, there was a small pile of clothes waiting for her. On inspection, they turned out to be loose fitting trousers, a loose top, and a heavy belt. The belt, she suspected, was for carrying weapons and the like. The clothes were for her to fight in. Next to the freshly laundered stack, lay a note.

"Report to the military hall tomorrow at 8am." It read in curved italics. Annabeth had been to the military hall only once, the women had said it wasn't a place for a lady to visit more than once. And now she was training for a war. _Training for a war? _Where was the Annabeth who had ducked her head when a fellow servant had walked past? Who'd been too shy to ask anyone for help? She grew up, Annabeth told herself. Six months with the dreadful Clara and she'd toughened up, her scared ways gone, a tough outer shell protecting her from the torrent of insults she'd received every day. Annabeth moved the clothes and the note from her bead to a dresser with a sigh. She had to sleep. She had to be rested to prove she was as worthy as the men.

* * *

_"One day, you will be a beautiful Princess!" Her mother laughed as Annabeth twirled in her new dress. The laughter was cut short as the door flew open, and three large men swaggered in. _

_"Hide under the bed." Her mother whispered, and planted a kiss on Annabeth's forehead. _

_"I love you." Annabeth nodded, and slowly crept from the room as her mother turned away from her. She slid under the bed, a small gap she barely fit under, and listened. Her mother was arguing, and the men were saying something. There was the noise of a sword unsheathing and raised voices. Then a blood curdling scream that froze six year old Annabeth solid. _

_When her father had come home that night and found Annabeth, he had explained calmly that her mother was gone now, but that Annabeth would be tougher because of it. They'd moved to a new kingdom the next month. Annabeth's father had taught Annabeth how to defend herself first, and how to be a lady second. _

__Annabeth's eyes flew open. She had not thought of that day in a while, it made no sense for her to dream it now. She shook herself, and got up.

* * *

Annabeth walked to the military hall alone, although Grover, her firm friend, had offered to walk her, she'd declined. To prove she didn't rely on anyone, Annabeth felt she had to enter the hall unaccompanied. The wooden doors loomed down at Annabeth. She let out a deep breath and steeled her nerves as she stood in front of the double doors. Raising her chins and squaring her shoulders, Annabeth pushed through the doors. The noise that was there stopped when Annabeth walked in. Every head turned to look at her and there was an eerie hush. Despite her tightly tied back hair, it was obvious she was female. They all stared on at her, Annabeth stared back, feeling a surge of pride bubble up inside of her. She was the first girl to do this. The very first. As casually as she could manage, she walked to the table and crossed off her name. The men slowly began going back to what they were doing, although it still felt like every eye was on her. An instructor was yelling at everyone to get a sword and line up. There was a rush for the wall, bearing a hundred identical swords, Annabeth joined the crowd, swiping a sword down.

"You will practice disarming each other, so I can see who has more skill than the others. Any one care to volunteer?" The instructor said, his voice echoing. A hand went up, and a beefy man stepped forward. He was cocky, Annabeth noticed. No one seemed willing to fight him, and his rowdy friends stood behind him, cheering him on as the man turned in a circle, his arms spread wide.

"You're all too feeble to fight me?" He goaded. Annabeth knew this was her opportunity, to gain the respect of the other men. She pushed through the crowd until she was stood in the circle in front of the man. Shocked whispers flew around the circle.

"Go home, little girl." He jeered.

"I am here at the request of the King himself, prepare to lose." Annabeth said with a sarcastic smile. The instructor shrugged.

"Fight!" He shouted. The beefy man launched himself forward, his sword risen. His stomach was painfully unguarded. Annabeth ducked, and smacked his stomach with the flat of her sword. Barely giving him a chance to catch his breath, she began attacking. The man blocked her attacks, but there wasn't a lot of force behind them. Sensing there wouldn't be a better time, Annabeth moved to disarm the man. There was a clang of metal on metal, then the clatter of metal hitting stone, then the soft gasp of Annabeth's sword against her opponent's throat.

"Don't 'little girl'me." Annabeth snarled.

* * *

**Reviews or constructive criticism? Thanks guys!**


	4. Long Live The King

**A/N: Okay, sorry this took so long! But I have the next week off so lots, I promise. After this chapter, I will be using a beta reader. Not my favourite chapter but things are hotting up on the war front and there is so much angst you could cut it with a knife.**

**Disclaimer: I make no attempt to claim the rights to Percy Jackson, or anything affiliated with it. I am a poor English girl who likes fanfiction.**

* * *

After her spar with the man, no one had dared to insult Annabeth. She'd been placed in the advanced group, who were to personally escort Percy into battle, and was excelling. Percy watched her from a distance, after being told off for associating himself with a maid, he'd watched her from afar. There was still something about her that interested him, but she clearly had no intention of speaking to him ever again. Right now, she was furiously attacking her training partner. Percy smirked as she disarmed him and brought him to his knees with her sword. Annabeth turned around triumphantly, and looked at the men, most of whom were looking straight back at her.

"Who's next then?" She challenged with a smile. Percy took a few steps forward and raised his hand.

"Me." He said loudly. The entire hall turned around. There was a racket as they bumbled about clumsily, then most of them dropped to one knee, some bowed, and Percy actually saw a salute in there somewhere. Annabeth nodded him forward, and he walked through the crowd, who parted like the red sea for him. Percy stopped a few metres from Annabeth inside the sparring circle.

"Fight!" The instructor called. Annabeth moved forwards first, faking a left swipe that swiftly turned into a jab. Percy moved to the right and ducked, using the flat of his sword to smack Annabeth in the kneecap. She groaned but didn't fall. Instead, she used the heel of her boot to push Percy down, his sword clattered from his hand. The cold tip of Annabeth's sword pressed down on Percy's throat.

"Lovers tiff!" Someone yelled. Annabeth's cheek flushed and she quickly took the sword away and moved back.

"Annabeth Chase!" The instructor yelled, the hall fell silent.

"You are ready for war!" As was custom, whenever a trainee was made a warrior, everyone kneeled. There was a wave as people dropped to one knee and lowered their heads. Percy climbed up to one knee in front of Annabeth, his head down. But he wanted to see her face, he looked up to see her gazing at him. Her stormy grey eyes shone with pride.

The first woman to ever be admitted as a soldier.

* * *

The men were tipping endless drinks down their throat, a night in the tavern, with the excuse of their first graduate, and the morning on the floor. Annabeth herself was just sat grinning, still on her first pint of beer, watching the madness unravel around her. Men were on the tables, singing, dancing. While they ignored her now, Annabeth knew that they respected her, especially after the Prince's defeat, and no longer thought of her as a weak woman. That didn't stop the maid jokes though. Annabeth felt rather than saw a body slide onto the bench next to her.

"You looked lonely." A familiar voice said.

"You again?" Annabeth smirked at Percy. He shrugged.

"You're irresistible." He was grinning, but the smile faded.

"Can we speak, privately?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded, they both slid off the bench. Percy held the door open for her, years of manners drilled in to him no doubt. They turned a corner into a secluded alley.

"I want to apologise for the way I spoke to you, in my room." Percy blurted. Annabeth remembered the harsh sting of the words all too well and flinched.

"It's fine, you did what you had to do."

"No, you don't underst-"

"I do understand though. You don't have any feelings for me, and I have none for you. If I am to fight by your side we should have that cleared up. Goodnight, Sir." Annabeth kept her voice steady but it didn't have all the force behind it she'd have liked. With a quick curtsy, she hurried away.

* * *

Three weeks flew by, everyone was rushing about, issuing swords and armour out. Attack groups were formed. Annabeth sat in one of her favourite spots, outside the war strategy room. She was wearing the tight leather trousers of a warrior and a loose maroon shirt, bearing the Kingdom's coat of arms. Most of the woman deemed it wildly inappropriate that she should even join the army, so Annabeth had enjoyed flaunting the tight fitting trousers in front of them. The King, followed by his usual entourage, including Percy, came sweeping down the long corridor. Annabeth scrambled to her feet for the King, bowing her head down. To her surprise, he stopped right in front of her.

"I don't need to ask who you are. But you're late." He said.

"Pardon me, Sir, but late for what?" Annabeth stammered.

"The strategy meeting, it started a minute ago. I assumed you knew you were meant to be present. I've seen you sat outside here, and everyone I've asked said you've tried to glean information from them, so you may as well observe." The King spoke with a polished voice, but there was warmth in it. Annabeth could hardly contain her excitement.

"Thank you, Sir!" She finally squeaked out. The King gestured for her to go in front of her, she glided past into the room. Several heads turned as she entered, but it was nothing Annabeth wasn't used to now. A huge table dominated the room, it was a basic sketch of the entire kingdom and the surrounding areas. A green crest of entwining snakes was on the edge of it.

"The enemy camps are marked, those are the locations our spies gathered on their scout. We're going to go on a full up attack, charge them while they're unsuspecting." An important looking man said.

"You'll all die then." Annabeth said before she could stop herself. If they hadn't been staring at her before, they were now. Her face flushed under all the eyes.

"How would you do it then, missy?" The man barked. Annabeth glanced at the King for permission, he nodded and Annabeth moved forward to the table.

"Well, you don't know the size of their forces. If you've overestimated, then that's fine. But what if you haven't? You want to risk slaughter for the sake of a badly thought out attack? Here's what I suggest. If you send a hundred men or so behind the camp, they will be the pioneer group, the night before the main attack. Those men can spend the night camped out a safe distance away. The remainder of the men will then charge up the front, bringing all the enemies out of their tents to attack. The pioneer group can then attack from behind, killing them a lot more effectively. That will take out the main camp, and they won't be able to send a message to any other camps. Of course you don't know where they're holding Clara, but it's a start." Annabeth finished. There was a silence, then scattered applause. Annabeth turned to the King, her plan rested on his approval. Her stared her down for a few seconds, then threw his head back and laughed.

"Looks like she's got you beat Charles." He grinned. Charles, the initial speaker, turned a violent shade of red and turned such a fiery gaze on Annabeth she could almost feel the heat. The King looked at her proudly.

"She will be on the war strategy team from now on, notify her of any meetings. I also want on her in your elitist team son."

"But-" Percy started, but the King raised a hand to silence him.

"I don't care, deal with it." And with that, the King swept out of the room.  
Annabeth seemed to have made more than a few enemies today.

* * *

Three days spent in the strategy room had resulted in a plan finally being formed. Either the King or Percy had been present, but silent, at every meeting. Annabeth had studiously ignored them. Stubbornly, she'd refused to be treated differently from the other men, and as a result was now sharing living quarters with them. The special treatment she received was in the showers and dressing time. All the men hastily filed out when she had to change, and Grover, who practically acted as her bodyguard, stood in front of the washroom doors when she was in there. The instruction for war had been earlier that day, they were to move out tomorrow. Armour had been issued to everyone earlier in the day, Annabeth and several of the strongest, smartest men had been given a sweeping red cloak, pointing them out as the elite group. 'Tempest' sat abandoned on her small cupboard. She'd been trying to get her hands on more books, Tempest was so boring after being read multiple times.

"You want some help?" Jonathon asked quietly from the bed next to her. They were both suiting up earlier than the rest, the elite group had to be up and ready to leave in advance. Annabeth thought about stubbornly refusing his help, but she'd never get the heavy armour on otherwise.

"Yes please." Annabeth whispered back. Jonathon stepped over the bed and swiftly slid the armour over her head, his nimble hands made swift work of the fastenings. He paused awkwardly as he realised he'd have to put the metal plates on Annabeth's legs. Annabeth snorted.

"I've seen more of a man this past week than I had in my entire life before, just put the armour on me." Her words reassured Jonathon, his body relaxed a bit, but he was still careful with the armour, his hands barely grazed her leg at any point. He stood up with a smile. Jonathon grabbed the large cloak and swung it around her shoulders, tying it tightly at the front. Annabeth mimicked the action for him.

"Try not to die." Jonathon said with a weak smile.

"You too." She smiled back. With a deep breath, Annabeth turned quickly, the cloak billowing out behind her, and glided from the hall.

* * *

**Ta da!**

**Reviews, constructive criticism?**

**Huge thanks to everyone whose reviewed prior to now or added it to their alerts!**


	5. A Good Girl Goes to War

**A/N: Does anyone even read my note? This is the first part I've used a beta-reader for, huge props to AtlantaJackson95 for that! Having said that, another person's input _has _changed this, so if you don't like the changes in my writing, let me know! Nicely though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or anything affiliated with it. I'm a British girl who uses big words.**

* * *

Annabeth felt her horse weakening as they rode hard into the wind. Her back and thighs ached with the hard rhythm of the horse's movements. They'd set up the pioneer group, rested overnight, then woke early to ride back to the main group. It had been excruciatingly difficult for all of them, and her muscles hurt like they never had before. It was still quite a shock for her: going from being a maid to _this_; a top soldier in the army sent to find Clara. She found it unnerving, despite the weeks of training, and the fact she was stronger than most maids.

Annabeth opened her mouth to shout out towards the front, and ask how much longer they'd have to ride. But she stopped when she saw their army dismounting and beginning to set up camp for the night.

Soldiers turned to face the party as they rode in. Annabeth hollered at the top of her lungs, trying to get her voice to carry out above the harsh wind. The army paused, and for a moment, there was silence. Then, a single voice in the vast sea of men and horses returned the cheer, and there was a deafening explosion of noise. Exhilaration flared up in Annabeth and she could hardly contain the grin on her face. Men were clapping her on the back as soon as she dismounted her horse and led it through the crowd.

Jonathon appeared at her side with a grin and slung an arm around her shoulders. His bulky body acted as a human shield. Together, they weaved through the crowd of soldiers, ignoring the cheers of the weary men and the stench of the horses. They reached the edge, and Annabeth was grateful to see someone had set up their tent. There was a flash of dark hair and red material, and it took Annabeth a moment to recognize that strong, tall frame and regal manner of approach.

Percy.

Annabeth looked up and saw him staring darkly at her. She felt a flash of confusion at his sudden hostility. A hint of guarded emotion flashed across his gaze when he saw Jonathon's arm around her shoulders. On close inspection, it was something of anger, mixed with despair, and a hint of desire.

She shook her head to clear it. Percy was prince, and she a simple maid, set on proving her worth as a soldier. She must have been imagining it.

* * *

Percy had been looking for her without realising it. He'd last seen Annabeth at the edge of the crowd, before she and the rest of her party had all been eaten up in a sea of cheering men. His horse was led off by Grover, and Percy was just about to go into his tent when he finally caught a glimpse of the blonde hair that could only belong to Annabeth. He turned to face the flash of gold curls.

Yes it was her, and she was smiling. Laughing with someone. Someone who had their arm around her. Jonathon Perry was draped over her, saying something. Annabeth laughed again, but her stormy grey eyes were scanning her surroundings, as if searching for someone. Then she saw him. There was a brief smile, then her face slackened and she looked shocked. Percy blinked, suddenly realizing that the unconscious glare that was meant for Jonathon was being received by Annabeth.

Percy shook his head slightly and disappeared into his tent. Slinging his sword to one side, Percy began dismantling his armour, leaving it in a pile to sort out later. Once the heavy steel was off, Percy swung his arms round a few times, then took off his sweaty top. All throughout this long and rather annoying process, his mind was on one thing and one thing alone.

He couldn't understand why he was so irritated about Jonathon and Annabeth. It's not like he could be anything more than friends with her, and even that was pushing it. He was prince, and she was the maid that had outright rejected him. Percy sighed, feeling horribly conflicted and confused, and sat down on his rickety bed, with his head in his hands. There was a pounding in his head that he couldn't seem to banish. Almost as if he knew that something was wrong with his life. Something was very, very wrong.

"No, really you can't-"

"Whatever, Grover!" The only female voice for miles called from outside the royal tent, then the tent door was pushed back and Annabeth walked in. Percy blinked at her in confusion, before suddenly realizing that he had no tunic on, and prayed that his face was not as red as it felt.

"Your Highness," she said sarcastically and dropped to one knee, before quickly rising.

Percy got up and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Will I need to have someone remove you from here?"

"You can try, but I'm the best fighter you've got so we'll see how that works out for you," Annabeth laughed dryly.

"What about your good friend, Jonathon?" Percy jabbed. He wasn't completely sure as to why he was acting this way, but pride kept him from apologizing.

Annabeth froze, and it took her a few moments to answer.

"Are you implying something, Your Highness?"

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever gave you that impression?"

Annabeth felt something inside of her break as she took two quick steps forward and launched herself at Percy's body. Even with all her extra training, it took a lot of force for her to knock Percy down, and she gritted her teeth as her shoulder ached with pain. Percy grunted as he hit the ground.

"Don't you dare say anything about my love life, because you damn well know that I have feelings for you and it's not fair!" Annabeth snarled. Her fingers scratched down Percy's face and blood welled up instantly.

Both bodies froze as Annabeth's words took their effect.

"Pardon?" Percy said, astounded. His eyes were wide with shock, and something else that she couldn't name. Annabeth was quickly aware that Percy was topless and she was lying on top of him.

_You really let go of that lady thing, huh?_ The sarcastic part of her mind drawled.

Her guard came down, and Percy took the opportunity to change the situation. A quick leg manoeuvre had Percy instantly pinning her down. His hands kept her wrists stuck to the ground so she couldn't move, but his head was centimetres from hers. Her breath caught when she realized that all she could see were the swirling colours of his eyes: snow and sea and ink.

"You said you had no feelings for me." He whispered shakily. Hundreds of emotions raced across his deep sea green eyes that always had a tendency to act like the tide—pulling her in, while pushing her away. Shock, confusion, hesitation. And something else.

Despite the peculiarity of the current circumstances, Annabeth laughed arrogantly.

"Please don't tell me I'm the first woman who's lied to you?"

Percy cocked his head to one side.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to look down on me whilst I'm sitting on top of you, but you did it."

"It doesn't matter anyway, you can't be seen with a poor servant girl." Annabeth said casually. But inside, she felt anything _but_ calm.

For a moment, Percy was silent. Then, he leaned down until she could feel his warm breath on her face, and whispered,

"You're not a servant girl any more though. You're a warrior."

Annabeth stared into his green eyes. She couldn't tell what he was trying to say. She tried to decipher the guarded emotions in his penetrating gaze, but found nothing. Only a thick mask of curiosity that she could easily tell was fake. What was underneath that mask? Disgust? Affection? Care? Pity?

She sat for a moment, at a loss for what to do. What had her Father told her once? _'Sometimes, for the people you love, you don't think. You act.' _Annabeth remembered how her father had left that night and came back three days later, holding the wedding band given to Annabeth's mother from her father.

So—for once in her life—Annabeth didn't think. For once in her life, she held her heart above her head. She leant up, closing the tiny distance between them and pressed her mouth against his. His lips were surprisingly soft, and tasted of blood. What surprised Annabeth even more though was when Percy leaned in to her and returned the kiss, pressing her down against the hard earth. His grip on her wrists disappeared as he propped himself up on his forearms to keep from crushing her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, content to stay that way forever.

"Sir, I've prepar- JESUS! I am so sorry." Grover shouted and began making hurried apologies as Percy quickly got up and tried to act nonchalant, failing miserably. Annabeth hauled herself to her feet.

Grover froze.

"Annabeth?" He sounded confused. A light spread across his face as he made the connection, and he smiled, obviously amused.

"Well, I'll be damned."

* * *

Annabeth sat on her horse at the very front of the huge army. Her stomach fluttered, brewing a potion made of nerves and anticipation. She began to second-guess herself, wondering if she had what it took to survive this war. She was just a maid, after all. A maid pretending to be a soldier. She was nothing special. What made her think that she could become one of the men and save Clara?

The nerves melted away as Percy rode round the front of the army, stopping his horse as he faced them all. Percy scanned the lines until his eyes found Annabeth's and locked. He smiled. She saw the scratches she'd made last night and felt guilty, but smiled back all the same. Percy looked away from her and swept his gaze across the rest of the army. The air was thick with nervous tension, but it slowly dissipated as Percy began to speak.

"You have all trained for this. Whether we lose or win, you are all warriors and will go down in history no matter what. But I do not think we'll lose. In fact, I am confident in our victory." Percy's voice carried across the army of soldiers, who all stood firmly with stoic faces. Percy turned his horse away from them and lifted his sword high into the air.

"For the King!" He bellowed, and drove his horse into a gallop. Annabeth followed his lead and pushed her horse forward.

They charged over the hill and saw the green tents of their opposition. Now they had the height advantage, and the advantage of preparation. Traitors were milling about, laughing, joking. Then there was the sound of a bugle echoing around the valley, and everyone looked up at Annabeth and the army behind her.

It was too late for them, less than a hundred metres away was the last thing they'd ever see. But it didn't stop them from scrabbling for armour and weapons. Adrenaline fired through Annabeth's blood as she closed the distance between her and the renegade army.

She whooped as she slashed her sword through the crowds, injuring men for the Kingdom's army to finish off. As soon as she and the other horsemen made it to the other side, they all dismounted and prepared to double back and join the fight. Percy was at her side as soon as she slid off the horse.

"Listen," He said in a quiet voice, "This looks like their main camp. Do you think it's worth searching some of the tents for Clara?"

Annabeth glanced round, then nodded.

"Send the other men in, I'll go look." She said and began to turn away.

Percy caught her hand at the last minute.

"Annabeth, I…" Percy trailed off. "Just don't get hurt." He stared down at her, and the look in his eyes clearly displayed more than any amount of words could ever say.

Annabeth nodded and squeezed Percy's hand. "You too. Now go, you're a leader, so lead." Her heart twisted as she let go, but not so much that it was unbearable.

Percy turned away and charged into the battle, his eyes burning with hatred but a smile on his face, the smile a person only got when filled with fighting adrenaline. Annabeth stared after him for half a second, before scouting the area for any tents differing from the rest. She narrowed it down to three larger looking tents, but only one had the enemy flag flying above it. The two snakes of the emblem seemed to slither as the flag blew in the wind, carrying the harsh, sulphur scent of blood and death.

Annabeth took a fleeting look around the area before sprinting the fifty metre distance between her and the tent, praying that none of the vengeful enemy soldiers would notice her. It was open space and she was vulnerable. The enemy team possibly had archers, so she needed to move as fast as she could.

As soon as this thought crossed her mind, something pierced her skin through a chink in her armour. Agonizing pain seared through her shoulder, and Annabeth cried out but kept running. She didn't want to see the damage, and if people were trying to stop her from getting into that tent she had to be onto something.

Annabeth heard the second arrow come flying towards her and rolled forward. Big mistake. The arrow already in her shoulder dug in further and part of the shaft broke off. Annabeth said an un-ladylike word as she disappeared inside the tent.

She'd been expecting to see Clara tied up on a bed or something, but what she got was much better.

War plans.

Annabeth looked at the map where all the enemy camps were marked plainly. She snatched up several rolls of paper and maps and used her leather hair string to strap them tightly to her leg for safekeeping.

Annabeth took off her helmet and set it down on the table, then began sifting through the rest of the paper.

She froze.

Copies of _her_ war plans. The plans _she_ had made in the war strategy room. She reached forward and traced the outline of the tea stain a servant had made. He'd spent so long apologising that Annabeth covered up for him, knowing what it was like to be the servant in the wrong.

The King's army had a traitor amongst them. Annabeth slowly drew in her breath.

"So they get women to do their dirty work for them now?" A deep voice said behind her, causing her to freeze.

Annabeth turned slowly, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. A mixture of fear and anger coursed through her when she caught sight of the golden-blonde hair and evil blue eyes that had haunted her dreams for too long.

"Luke."

* * *

**Omg.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this to favourite stories, story alerts and added me to their favourite authors! Massive thank yous and I love you all!**


	6. A bloody good idea and an Italian dress

**A/N: After the start, this was a chance for me to write something a little different. I did struggle but I had some help from my beta-reader (AtlantaJackson95- huge props) which helped. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, all your favourite characters would still be living.**

* * *

"Ah good," Luke sneered. "You know my name. I actually know who you are. Your darling Clara has told me all about how you'll get help and so on. I gagged her eventually. She doesn't have to go on and on about it. But the main reason I know you, is because of what you did to my leg. That definitely set back our attack plans. Good job." Luke was aimlessly pacing and looking smug.

"You can take your hand off that sword as well. I don't want to hurt you. I will be taking back those plans you have strapped to your leg though." Luke finally looked up and met her eyes.

She froze.

"I know you." Annabeth gasped in a small voice.

And she did. It wasn't just a stall. She'd grown up next door to him. Been his friend. Just before she'd left to be a servant at the castle, he'd asked her to help him steal the King's crown. Annabeth had said no and walked away. Since then she'd crushed down every memory she had of him.

"So you _do_ remember." Luke smirked. "Look at how the two of us have changed."

Annabeth knew she'd run out of time. She couldn't attack Luke in her current state. She could barely even move her arm. But the plans. She had to get them away from Luke. Burn them or stain them or whatever was necessary.

Stain them.

Annabeth thought of the arrow in her shoulder. Blood was good at staining things…

"I'm so sorry Luke," she sighed. "I really am. I wish I could take it back. You know how much I hate it there? I thought that if I fought with them I could sneak away at some point." Annabeth moved back to lean against the table. Tilting her injured shoulder slightly towards the table hurt, but it was necessary. She took a deep breath.

Annabeth reached up and yanked the broken arrow shaft from her shoulder. The arrow head tore through her skin as she ripped it out, making the hole bigger. Blood spurted out and Annabeth felt a flash of triumph well up through her. Although that might've just been blood loss…

"Sorry," Annabeth said with an apologetic smile plastered over her triumphant grin, "It was kind of itchy."

Luke was staring at her, aghast.

"Move away from the table. You're getting blood on the plans—Oh." He caught onto her plan too late.

"Very clever. So you're just gonna die on my plans now? That's great. Brilliant idea." Luke was grinning.

"I can get more plans." He added, smirking at her discomfort.

Annabeth's vision blurred slightly. She could barely feel the blood slowing down. Not all of the plans were ruined. She needed to hurry.

Things fell silent outside, the eeriness of the sudden lack of screams and cries drifting through the tent. Then there was a triumphant cheer. Luke turned away momentarily, Annabeth used the distraction to take a step to the left and lift her arm. Blood spurted from the open wound, making the rest of the plans illegible. Smiling, Annabeth lowered her arm and slapped her hand over the wound.

"PERCY!" She screeched. "PERCY, PLEASE!" Luke was by her in an instant, but it was too late. Percy burst into the tent, covered in blood that didn't appear to belong to him.

"You lose." Annabeth whispered with the last of her energy. Her eyes fluttered shut, but she was smiling.

* * *

Last time Annabeth had woken up like this, she _thought _that she'd experienced pain. Compared to this, that was like a hot bath and a fluffy pillow. Her shoulder was on fire.

Annabeth's eyes flew open and she recognized Percy's ceiling. It was green. But it was too pale and washed-out. Not the green she wanted. She tried not to grit her teeth as she jostled her shoulder with the effort of turning her head to the left.

She found the green she was looking for. Percy's deep sea green eyes watched her anxiously. They flooded with relief when he saw that she was awake.

"This is becoming a bad habit of mine. Passing out and waking up here." Annabeth joked in a croaky voice.

"Thank God, you're alive!" Percy sounded understandably relieved.

"Last time I checked anyway."

"You look simply awful." Percy stated. He reached forward as if to brush her hair out of her eyes, then his gaze flicked to her wounded shoulder and back, and he rested his hand on the bedding instead.

"You sound like Clara." Annabeth snorted. "Please tell me that Clara's safe?"

Percy hesitated.

"She wasn't there." Percy admitted.

Annabeth smiled sadly.

"I thought as much. Didn't actually want to be right that time. And Luke?"

Percy's silence was her answer. Luke had evaded capture, again.

"We'll get him next time." Annabeth promised.

Percy remained silent for a while, staring at her. Those piercing green eyes filled her with an odd mixture of nervousness and comfort.

"So, how do you feel?" Percy asked, not very tactfully changing the subject.

"Like I got shot in the shoulder." Annabeth snorted, "But I'm actually pretty disappointed that I missed all the action."

"There wasn't much action. It was pretty much all over when our second group rolled in. After that it was just slaughter." Percy said, leaning back in his chair.

"It seemed short to me, but when you're bleeding out things speed up."

"About that… I told you not to get hurt." Percy leant back towards her. He was smiling again.

"Sincere apologies, Your Highness." Annabeth smiled back. Percy's green eyes dropped.

"Don't call me that. I want us to be equal. Call me Percy. Just Percy." He said quietly. Annabeth reached out her good arm. Even stretched out, it didn't reach the edge of the huge bed. It didn't help that she was lying in the middle. Percy slid his hand into hers. Electricity arced through her arm, warming her body. The pain of her shoulder dimmed in comparison.

"Okay then, Percy." She smiled.

* * *

"So, for those present who don't know, we have a traitor." Annabeth said loudly. Now she had everyone's attention.

"I've spoken with the King. Everyone is being screened and interviewed at random times. Until then, no one in this room is permitted leave the city walls." Annabeth gazed around the room. A few people met her stare. Others averted their eyes. Charles glowered coldly at her from the back of the room.

Annabeth nodded and stepped down towards the huge map of the kingdom. The maps she'd strapped to her leg had proven useful. They'd marked the locations ofmore enemy camps and were forming a new strategy. Percy was by her side as soon as she made it to the table.

Unofficially, she was the leader of all war strategy meetings, but people had listened to her more with Percy by her side. But now, without Percy, people in the kingdom had begun to respect her. Word had got out about how she'd been prepared to die just to prevent the enemy from using their plans any more. Charles had really loved that.

She still needed Percy's help on occasion, though. He would point to places on the diagrams for Annabeth when she was too short, or when her injured arm didn't allow her to. They were a formidable pair. Everyone saw them as friends. Except Grover, who raised his eyebrows and winked at the two of them whenever he saw them together. Annabeth had blushed more in the past several weeks then she ever had her whole life.

* * *

A knock at the door made Annabeth look up from her book. She hadn't really been focusing on it much. She'd only just picked it back up after admiring her arrow scar in the mirror. Three weeks of healing and the best medical care the Kingdom could offer had still left an ugly scar in her shoulder blade.

"Come in!" Annabeth called. The door clicked open and Percy walked in. Annabeth dropped Romeo and Juliet and scrambled off her bed to her feet. Percy chuckled.

"I thought you were going to start treating me like an equal?" He reminded her. Annabeth flushed and sat back down.

"I actually came here to ask you a question." Percy said, and sat down next to her.

"My father is hosting a ball—"

"In the middle of a war?" Annabeth interrupted. Percy looked her in the eyes. His green eyes seemed endless, and she found herself drawn to them.

"It gets worse. He's throwing a ball to find me a wife." Percy rushed out.

Annabeth began choking on her own spit and started violently coughing. _A wife?_ Of course, Annabeth had known it would be inevitable but so soon? She'd just got the opportunity to be Percy's… Well, to be what to Percy's what? Mistress? Lover? Eventual wife? She didn't know; and Percy probably didn't either. Annabeth waved away Percy's offer of assistance and finished coughing.

"The whole of my personal team are meant to be there," Percy explained, "but if you don't want to come, that's absolutely fine. There are people from other kingdoms coming, and to them we're presenting you as a warrior. But you'll still have to wear a dress."

"Of course I'm coming. Who is accompanying me?" Annabeth croaked.

Percy grinned. "This is the only good part. I've persuaded Father to let me take you. If, of course, you'll have me?"

Annabeth's stomach flipped and her heart lifted.

"I suppose I'll have to settle for you, since the rest of my suitors seemed to have disappeared." She smiled, slipping her hand into Percy's—something that had quickly become a common gesture between the two of them.

"When is it?" Annabeth asked, already wondering where she was going to get a dress.

"Tonight." Percy grinned sheepishly. Her expression must have shown her panic, because he quickly added, "Everyone else has known about it for weeks though, so we've got you a dress; and shoes and accessories, which my mother's chamber maid insisted was all very important." Percy frowned slightly.

"I didn't even know there were that many dress types…"

Percy's easy smile returned as he stood up, pulling Annabeth up next to him.

"I have to go and see my father, sorry to leave you." He said.

Annabeth put her arms around Percy's waist and looked up at him.

"See you tonight then." She grinned. Her heart fluttered but she leant up and kissed Percy gently. The audacity of the action stunned Percy but he kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. She was barely able to reflect on how lucky it was that Percy had his arms around her. Otherwise, she probably would have fallen to the floor.

Annabeth broke away and leant her forehead on Percy's.

"Or I could just stay here." He offered. His expression showed that he was dizzy… and possibly a little drunk.

Annabeth giggled and pushed Percy away.

"Go!"

* * *

Percy hesitated slightly and let out a deep breath outside Annabeth's door before knocking. A maid answered the door, and curtsied deeply. He dipped his head and the woman rose, gesturing for him to enter the room.

"Miss Annabeth will be out shortly." The maid offered as an explanation before disappearing again behind the dressing screen. Percy took a seat in the rooms only armchair. Earlier, the room had smelt of Annabeth and books. Now, the scent of perfume and new Italian silk floated through the air. Percy found himself missing the old smell.

There was some rustling, then the maid came out from behind the dressing screen and smiled warmly. Percy got to his feet.

"She looks wonderful, Your Highness," the maid said politely.

"Don't raise his expectations!" Annabeth called from behind the screen.

"Too late!" Percy called back, "They're now sky high."

Annabeth groaned. There was more rustling, then she stepped out. Percy was barely able to keep his jaw from dropping.

Decked in golden silk, Annabeth appeared to shimmer as she walked. Peeping out from under the hem of the dress were matching golden heels. Her golden blonde hair fell across her shoulders. Light make up emphasized her stormy grey eyes. Annabeth's exposed forearms were adorned with golden bangles; the top half of her arm was covered by tight golden lace. The neckline scooped down, and Percy was surprised to see so much cleavage. Annabeth caught him looking.

"Don't say a single thing," she snapped. "I'm wearing a corset. I can't breathe and there's so much chest on display I want to die of shame." Percy raised his hand in mock surrender.

"My mother tells me the Italians appreciate this style, and since they're here we're all obliging to their ways." Percy said. But then he smiled softly, taking in her overall appearance. The sunlight from the open window touched her blonde curls, turning them to gold. She looked absolutely radiant.

"You look beautiful; and I got you something." Percy stepped forward and slid the necklace from his pocket. A gold chain, with a glittered blue sapphire carved into a heart hung from it.

"My mother told me to give it to the girl I most approved of tonight. But I knew straight away who I was giving it to—" Percy cut off, feeling his cheeks redden, and looked down. He hadn't meant to say that much.

Annabeth turned so Percy could put the necklace on her. Carefully, he fastened the necklace.

The scar where she'd been shot caught his eye, stretching across her shoulder blade. The only symbol left after this transformation that still showed her status as a warrior. Percy touched it gently.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Matilda wanted to cover it up, but I said no." Annabeth said quietly.

Percy stared in front of him at her blonde curls. She looked like a goddess, but he found himself wishing that she was in a tunic and trousers, defeating him in a swordsmanship match. _That_ was the Annabeth he liked. Not this one. The only proof that that Annabeth was still standing in front of him was the scar.

Percy couldn't stop a smile.

"I'm glad you did."

* * *

**Screams! I know it's a bit different but I guess all the Percabeth lovers have been _dying _for something like this.**

**The action will _definitely _return next chapter though! I can't just let things be peaceful.**

**Also, huge thanks to all the reviews, story alerts, and favourite story alerts! I think when you total those three factors I have over 90 responses to this story! Really, a massive thanks. **


	7. Teach Me How to Dance Real Slow

**A/N: I made it to over 100 responses! That's all story alerts, favourite stories and reviews totalled! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this part.**

The pendant sat heavily on Annabeth's chest, as she took an awkward breath in her corset. She couldn't help but wish to be back in her trousers, and the corset was making her want the arrow in her shoulder back. The searing pain of dying was much better than this.

The huge double doors loomed over Annabeth's head. The two doormen stood stoically on either side, hands behind their backs. Annabeth's hand rested gently on Percy's. Tiny sparks of electricity coursed up her arm, warming the scar on her shoulder. The doormen simultaneously placed a hand on the door handles.

"Ready?" Percy said, looking directly ahead. Annabeth struggled to take one last shaky breath, before plastering a smile on her face.

"Ready." She confirmed. Percy nodded and the doors were opened.

"His Highness, Prince of England, Percy Jackson and Soldier Annabeth Chase!" A voice bellowed from the bottom of the grand marble stairs. Annabeth suddenly felt countless eyes in her direction.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth gasped as she gazed around the room, casting a keen architectural eye on the white pillars, gold spiralling around them like ivy. The ceiling was high, with arches shimmering in a thousand hues of gold. No matter where she looked, everything was white and gold; even the floor.

A soft nudge to the shoulder from Percy brought her back to reality. Annabeth blinked in confusion, remembering where she was, and focused on the full ballroom in front of her. Every eye was staring at Percy. _No, not Percy,_ she realised. _Me__._ Percy's hand remained steady as he led her down the elegant stairs. People were still staring. Annabeth blushed and looked down at the floor.

"No," Percy murmured next to her. "Look at them, make eye contact." Annabeth steeled her courage and looked up again. Meeting every eye she caught, smiling charmingly at the Italians, who smiled and winked flirtatiously right back at her.

As the two of them glided through the room, people created a path for them, and Percy led her straight to the dance floor. Annabeth felt a flash of panic at the thought of all of those people watching her dance.

"I've never danced before." Annabeth whispered sideways to Percy. He pulled her to a stop in the middle of the dance floor.

"It's easy." Percy said, "Put your right hand on my shoulder and then you hold my other one." Annabeth followed his instructions and shivered as Percy's left hand sat on her lower back, creating more electric currents. Annabeth wondered if Percy felt the electricity as well, or if it was just her. He didn't look it. In fact, he looked fairly calm.

Percy nodded to the string quartet sat in the corner and they began an easy paced song.

"Now just put your feet on mine and I'll dance for both of us." Percy said quietly. Annabeth thought he was joking, but looked up and saw he was deadly serious. She slid her feet on top of his and let the dress cover her feet. Percy pulled her closer so she didn't fall over mid-dance. The two of them were so close that they hardly counted as two, the electricity racing through Annabeth like a wildfire. She tried to make her body look relaxed… even though she was holding on for dear life. Percy began moving around the dance floor. Though he lacked the elegance he had in fighting.

"Fighting a bloody battle was easier than this." Annabeth murmured.

Percy snorted in amusement, and the onlookers frowned slightly. He bent down until she could feel his warm breath on her neck, just below her ear, and whispered, "Just fake it. How do you think I made it through so many boring meetings?"

Annabeth surprised herself with a small giggle. Percy kissed her cheek and they continued.

Slowly, other dancers trickled onto the dance floor, and Percy danced them straight off. Annabeth stepped off of Percy's feet as soon as they were away.

"Thank you." She smiled, casting another glance around the room. Annabeth frowned.

"Is this meant to be a masquerade ball?" She asked Percy quietly. Percy followed her gaze, to the figure in the corner. He was dressed in similar clothes to Percy, although it lacked the expensive look, and wore a half mask.

Annabeth felt like she recognised him from somewhere. But the lighting of the room cast shadows over him, so she couldn't be sure. She shrugged.

"Maybe he got confused?" She offered, making it sound more like a question then an explanation.

Percy looked at her, shocked.

"Usually you want to find out everything, and learn all about it." He murmured, casting suspicious glances over at the figure.

"Tonight, I just want to relax." Annabeth said firmly. "Let's go eat." Annabeth eyed the food table appreciatively. Percy guided her over. Annabeth smelt the food way before she reached the table. Roasted chicken… Platters of vegetables... And some sweet looking dishes she'd never seen before.

Percy smiled at her reaction and began telling her about all the different foods, all the things she had to try and what he'd never seen before.

* * *

Percy scanned the room for Annabeth, and found her on the dance floor. Laughing with Jonathon Perry again. She'd been receiving requests to dance with various men all night since her grand entrance. Percy didn't like it, but he refused to show it, afraid of angering Annabeth again.

Percy himself had been forced to talk to some of the women who'd been invited to be a candidate for his wife, although none of them he particularly liked. One droned on and on about only herself. Another kept talking about how perfect of a lady she was. Percy could honestly say that he preferred the type of girl that fought for what she believed in, and didn't take orders from anybody.

_Kind of like Annabeth,_he found himself thinking.

He decided now was a good time to get Annabeth back by his side. Percy slid between the crowds, smiling at people who addressed him. Finally, he reached the dancing couple. Politely, he tapped Jonathon on the back and smiled.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to Annabeth.

Jonathon was clearly irritated, but forced out something that passed as a smile. Just before Percy took Annabeth's hand, Jonathon leaned forward and kissed Annabeth's cheek gently and hovered there; a well-known signal that meant two people were courting.

Percy shook with rage, but kept his polite smile in place until Jonathon had left. He sent a fierce glare aimed at Jonathon's back before turning back to Annabeth, who looked slightly disgusted.

"Well," She said, and paused, as if searching for the right words. Yet another thing that Percy couldn't help noticing about her. An intelligence that far exceeded any of her peers.

"That was more than slightly unpleasant." Annabeth decided. Percy grinned. She still looked dazzling after an hour of dancing. Although he was pleased the overwhelming smell of perfume had disappeared from her, leaving behind the soft scent of books and sunny weather that always seemed to follow her around. Percy led her off the dance floor.

"Come on," He said, tugging her hand slightly, "I want you to meet my mother." He grinned. Percy's parents were sat on golden chairs at the head of the room where they had entered. Percy switched his grip on Annabeth's hand to the more formal one, surprised to find that he missed the easy feeling of his fingers entwined with hers. When they reached the top of the stairs, Annabeth curtsied, dipping her head low.

"Rise." Percy's father instructed, formal for only half a second before smiling.

"Soldier Chase, I'm glad to see you recovered." He said. Annabeth beamed back at him.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I'm extremely grateful for the medical assistance you supplied to me." Annabeth had adopted the tone she only used around Percy's father; the formal one that still sounded friendly. Percy noticed his mother's shocked expression.

"This is the girl you'd admitted to the army?" She cried, clearly shocked, "Why, she looks far too delicate! Look at what a beautiful girl she is! And she got hit by an arrow, you say?"

Both of Percy's parents caught sight of the necklace Annabeth was wearing simultaneously, and shot him entirely different looks to the disapproving one he'd been expecting. His father looked gleeful, and his mother looked grudgingly proud.

"Good on you, Miss Annabeth," Percy's mother continued, "Do it for the women!"

"PERCY JACKSON!" A voice boomed from the other side of the huge ball room, somehow effortlessly cutting through the babble and music. The string quartet stopped with a screech and everyone stopped talking. Every face turned to the speaker, the mysterious masked man Annabeth had pointed out earlier. He removed the mask, and the half of his face that had been obscured was revealed.

"Luke." Annabeth said angrily. "Hell no." Then Annabeth was pulling up her skirt, and pulled a dagger out of a strap on her leg.

"You got any other weapons tucked up there?" Percy asked quietly.

At a ridiculous time like this, Annabeth smirked.

"You bet I do." Then she pulled up the other side, revealing a large sword strapped to the length of her leg. Percy watched as she pulled the sword out, then took the useless sheath off.

"How very ladylike of you!" Luke shouted mockingly. Annabeth began angrily stomping down the stairs, kicking off her shoes as she did so.

"She is a dangerous girl." Percy's mother muttered from behind him. Percy grinned slightly, leaning around the crowd to get a better glimpse of the feisty blonde. Unfortunately, he leaned to far over, and had to stumble to get his balance. Ignoring his parents' snickering, Percy followed Annabeth down the stairs.

"What do you want Luke?" Annabeth said loudly. Luke smiled. Was he ever not smiling? Percy saw that Luke had a pale scar down the side of his face where he'd slashed at Luke.

"Just to show you who your traitor is!" Luke announced cheerfully, with his arms spread wide open. Percy froze. The news of the traitor had upset him. How could someone betray them when they'd not been wronged by the kingdom in any way?

"Oh, please, do go on then!" Annabeth returned the sarcastically cheerful tone. She was now tossing the dagger in the air, catching the hilt, then throwing it, and catching the blade. Percy, desperately trying not to show his anxiety, watched these movements intently in an attempt to distract himself.

Hilt.

Blade.

Hilt.

Blade.

Luke dropped down from the table he'd been standing on, and began sweeping through the crowd, people cowering from his reach.

Finally, he stopped. Charles stepped out from the crowd and stood proudly next to Luke, smirking evilly.

Percy gasped, he heard his father gasp too from behind him, and shocked and outraged whispers ran through the party. Annabeth threw the dagger in the air for a final time, catching the blade. Almost as soon as she had caught it, it had left her hand again. Time slowed down as the dagger turned through the air, throwing the light off it. Finally, it hit Luke in the shoulder, sliding in hilt deep then stopping. Luke let out an agonised cry.

"Nice shot." Percy said quietly.

"I was aiming for his head." Annabeth muttered bitterly. Then, she launched herself forwards, pulled the dagger from Luke's shoulder and shoved him to the ground. Standing over Luke, even in her gold dress, Annabeth looked fiercer than Percy had ever seen her. And yet, he found himself liking her all the more.

"Any reasons I shouldn't kill you?" Annabeth snarled.

Luke simply laughed. An evil, twisted laugh that bounced and echoed around the ballroom.

"Because you'll never find Clara without me."

* * *

**Don't kill me! Ehehehe, Luke's the bad guy!**

**Kudos to AtlantaJackson95, my beta reader for helping me out here. Couldn't do it without her.**

**This is crazy, but review this maybe?**


	8. Die for You

**A/N: Sorry this took a while! Exams and things. But after Wednesday I haven't got a single exam until November and I never do my homework, so no distractions! Hope you all enjoy it, because things are about to get _even worse. _**

**Check the note at the end for info on the end!**

* * *

Annabeth stood over Luke, breathing heavily, the dagger clenched tightly in her fist.

"Annabeth, don't kill him. We need to find Clara." Percy pleaded desperately from beside her.

Annabeth sighed, and realised he was right. Reluctantly, she stepped off Luke and moved to stand next to Percy, not once taking her eyes off Luke or releasing the dagger. She could see from his expression and from the way the ragged circle of guests stepped back a bit that her expression showed that she was not to be trifled with. Only Percy stayed relaxed—perhaps from being used to her anger, perhaps not.

Luke slowly rose to his feet, his hands in the air, surrendering himself vulnerable. Annabeth prepared to relax and drop the blade.

But something stopped her.

A deep chuckle bubbled up from Luke's throat, as he took a single step towards them. As if he knew something that they didn't. Almost exactly in sync with his foot hitting the ground, there was a boom, then unbearable heat.

Annabeth yelped as she grasped that it was a fiery explosion.

"The guests!" Percy yelled from beside her.

Three loud booms.

More explosions.

"Everybody, up the stairs and out the building!" Annabeth shouted at the top of her lungs.

Only when everyone was charging towards the door did Annabeth realise this was exactly what Luke wanted her to do. And sure enough, when she turned around, Luke and Charles had gone. No doubt swept up in the ground and already fleeing the city walls. She gritted her teeth and stepped forward to search for them.

"Too late to get them." Percy grunted from beside her. Then he was holding her arm and pulling her towards the steps. They were the last people to leave, and Annabeth had barely made it through the door when the first pillar fell.

* * *

Annabeth walked into the strategy room behind Percy, as they entered there was a deafening silence. They'd clearly been speaking about the previous night's events. Annabeth cleared her throat noisily.

"I suspect you all already know who our traitor was. Be assured, he will be caught and killed." Annabeth said solemnly, "Let him be the example. This Kingdom _will not_tolerate any treacherous behaviour. Any man standing in here, willing to betray us, is a fool. Leave now if you feel this kingdom is something you do not want to be a part of. This is the only chance you will receive to escape with no penalty and your life."

When Annabeth stopped speaking, there was a tense moment hanging in the air. During the silence, no one moved—barely a twitch.

"Good." Annabeth smiled. "Let's get down to business."

Annabeth stepped forward to the table and began plotting a new route.

"We'll be attacking each camp individually, with the hope of avoiding a large, bloody battle. Attacks will be unscheduled so the soldiers must always be alert. Someone needs to notify the tavern owner that he is not to serve any of this city's soldiers for the next three weeks. Bribe him if necessary. Tonight is the final night that every single one of us is allowed to drink."

Annabeth pointed at the first random man she saw. "You. Go and notify the Head of Military Command, then the tavern owner." The man nodded his head and scampered off. Annabeth turned her attention back to the table map.

* * *

A week later, Annabeth sat on the edge of the city walls, her legs dangling over the wall. She closed her eyes and allowed the strong breeze to blow away her cares and worries from the past several weeks.

"The hundred metre drop doesn't faze you?" A reassuring voice said from behind her.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people when they could plummet to their deaths by merely moving their legs," Annabeth said calmly, unshaken by Percy's sudden appearance.

Percy snorted, then he climbed up next to her, swinging one leg over the wall and letting the other rest firmly on the ground. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying the peace of it all.

"It's good to see you in trousers again," Percy finally said.

Annabeth stared fixatedly at the moat below her. She knew that water could kill her if she landed on it wrongly, yet she wanted to jump. She suddenly felt conscious of the tight fitting trousers, inappropriately showing the shape of her legs. But had anything she'd done in the last month really been appropriate?

No, she had to admit, it hadn't.

"It's good to be back in trousers." Annabeth confessed.

"I see you're wearing the pendant." Percy said quietly. Annabeth breathed in deeply, allowing the fresh air to wash over her. She'd been wearing the pendant since he gave it to her a week ago.

She finally turned to look at Percy. His raven-coloured hair blew backwards from the force of the wind, revealing a thousand emotions that coursed through his deep green eyes. Anxiety. Fear. Uncertainty. None of which she would expect from the crowned prince.

"What is this relationship thing?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

Percy remained silent for a long time. Just when Annabeth assumed that he'd ignored the question or didn't hear her, he began to speak in a strained voice.

"Do you know," he whispered softly enough that she could barely hear her over the wind, "how little I want to be Prince? Once my father is gone… all these people… they're all going to look to me for advice… comfort… leadership... And what if I _can't_ lead them? I've already lost my sister thanks to my ineptitude…" Annabeth winced then, because that was technically her fault.

"There is a war going on… So instead of being the leader that I'm supposed to be… I went to a ball. And I failed to notice a traitor under my own nose. What sort of leader am I?" Percy finished, throwing his hands up, before letting them fall back down onto his legs.

His voice threatened to overflow with pain and guilt, and Annabeth felt a stab of pity. She had never considered that being in charge was a curse rather than a privilege. She shuddered at the thought of it.

Watching the men that put their lives in your hands die around you. Listening to the screams of accusation as the take their last breath. Your dreams dark and clouded with a chaotic swirl of faces and screams, each more menacing than the last.

And your live is filled with "what ifs." _What if I'd been faster to save this man's life? Would he still be here? Would he be an important member of my army? Would his friends and family think better of me than as, "the Prince who couldn't save our loved one"? What if?_

Annabeth silently took Percy's hand, still not looking at him.

"I understand then." She confirmed. "We're just Percy and Annabeth from this point onwards, okay? You're not a prince, and I'm not the insane fighter from the streets. We're both the same. Different from the others. And there's nothing we can do about it, except stick together, because who else can help us?" Annabeth said. She finally turned to face Percy, who looked more upset than she'd ever seen him. His sea green eyes were clouded with pain.

"I'm announcing that we're fighting in two days tonight. We could both use a distraction." Annabeth whispered, her voice barely audible over the wind.

"How could you tell I needed a distraction?" Percy smiled softly. He turned and gazed at her like she'd just stepped next to him and helped lift the weight of the sky.

Annabeth smiled back. Finally, a question she could answer. She slid over until Percy's knees pressed against her thigh, and leaned in until the tips of their noses touched. His eyes softened, and he squeezed her hand, his warm smile finally reaching his eyes. She spoke in a whisper as her lips descended softly on his.

"Because we're the same. And all I want to is jump off this wall right now, just to take my mind off things."

* * *

Annabeth had become Percy's unofficial fighting partner over the last four fights. She defended his weak spots and watched his back. Percy did the same for her. She didn't know it, but he already knew he would die for this girl. It was her plans—lightly veiled by his words—that won them every minor battle they fought.

"Your left!" Annabeth shouted over the sounds of clanging swords. Percy swung, swiftly ending the life of the traitor who'd been prepared to kill him in return. He turned to see Annabeth fighting off one man, while another charged towards her. Annabeth had plunged her sword into her opponent's belly, and Percy knew he wasn't getting back up. But she still didn't have enough time to defend herself against the man.

"Duck!" He yelled. Annabeth had barely flung herself against the floor when Percy swung his sword in a full semicircle over her head. The flat of Percy's sword struck the man in the leg, there was a sickening crunch, and the man fell to the ground awkwardly with an agonised scream.

Silence filled the air, as they won yet again. A deafening roar of cheers rose up as Percy helped Annabeth to her feet. They both mounted their horses, and began slowly heading back to camp.

"This is futile," Annabeth declared at one point. "We're no closer to finding Clara."

"You can't give up. Luke has the answers. If we just find him first." Percy said hopefully.

"Exactly. Luke has the answers, and I have a plan." Percy didn't like Annabeth's tone, the one she used to deliver bad news.

"Tell me." He said dubiously.

"Luke knows there is something between us. He doesn't know what it is, but he was at that ball Percy, and he saw us. If Luke finds me crying in a forest on my own, he'll waste no time trying to recruit me onto his team, if I have a valid reason for hating the kingdom." Annabeth said.

"Absolutely not." Percy forbid immediately. Lose his best fighter… their best strategist… And more importantly, the girl he might just love? Never.

"If I tell Luke you ended things between us, and that I've sworn revenge on you, he'll have no reason to doubt me." Annabeth said quickly

Percy was still shaking his head.

"It's too dangerous." He said firmly. It was a pathetic argument. One that would definitely not go down well with Annabeth.

"And me being a female and fighting _isn't_? I risk my life fighting. I would gladly give up my life for you! That is what is dangerous here! You tell those men tomorrow that they took me, you haven't seen me, and that Luke may threaten me into cooperation against my will. This is a good plan. One that could get back your sister and win this thing." Annabeth said angrily. Then she was turning her horse, the stony look set on her face. Percy knew there was no stopping her now.

"Annabeth," He said, turning to face her. She turned around on her horse.

"What?" She demanded rudely. But Percy was too worried to start an argument. So he simply smiled sadly.

"Don't take this too far. Bail out if there's trouble." He whispered.

"Why should I?" Annabeth insisted defiantly.

Percy reached forward and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. He left his hand on her warm cheek, knowing that—very soon—he wouldn't be able to see her, let alone touch her this way.

The words came pouring out before he could stop himself, but he found that he had no regrets, and no uncertainties about saying it.

"Because I love you, and I want you to come back alive."

* * *

**So is this the part where I get mobbed by angry Percabeth fans?**

**This was never meant to be a very long story, and I aim to be done by chapter 15! **

**I have two endings planned, and two _very _different epilogues ready to go. **

**I'll only be posting an epilogue if this gets to 100 reviews, and the second one might be posted if enough people ask.**

**The endings are polar opposites, one extremely good, the other not so much. **

**I've said too much.**


	9. Don't Look Back

**A/N: I've chosen the ending that, in my heart, will be _the end. _I am going to post the other one if enough people ask, so it's whichever one you choose to remember. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I aim to be done by chapter 15, with a possible epilogue. **

* * *

The first few days without Annabeth sent Percy into a worried frenzy. Without her as a welcome distraction, his mind focused on Clara. His only sibling, who—despite her flaws—was one of the few people he was certain he loved. Having to tell the army about Annabeth's disappearance had almost broken Percy in two. He still remembered the moment with clarity.

"_It is with great regret that I must inform you, Soldier Annabeth Chase has been captured." The King's voice carried across the courtyard filled with soldiers.  
"We have to accept she may have been instantly killed," Percy's father paused, and Percy's heart twisted.__He bit his lip until he tasted the warm, salty tang of blood.__  
"It would perhaps be better should she be dead, given they may force her to act against her will. Annabeth Chase will_not _be treated as a traitor, but all her actions must remain questionable until we are sure she has escaped enemy capture." His father finally finished speaking._

_What happened next was unprecedented. Percy had never seen it happen so spontaneously. Every man dropped to one knee, his head lowered, left hand over his heart, and three fingers of the right hand touching the ground. The symbol of a heroic soldier's absence, usually given to a knighted man at his death._

_Percy excused himself, and—once safely locked in his room—fell backwards onto his bed and began to cry. First Clara, now Annabeth. Was Fate destined to take everyone he loved?_

_Percy fell asleep that night, wishing he had an answer._

The speech and following actions near killed his willpower. The temptation to get on the nearest horse and search the earth until Annabeth was near overpowering.

Now—four weeks after she'd left—he was wondering if she was even still alive. Percy hadn't seen Annabeth in any of the battles, and no one had seen Clara since her kidnapping four months ago. It seemed like a stupid game of cat and mouse to him. What worried him, was: who was the cat… and who was the mouse?

* * *

Percy huffed dejectedly, as yet another soldier fell to the ground, and failed to prove himself as good as Annabeth.

Percy's father had insisted he find a new fighting partner in her place. But in his eyes, no one would ever live up to that role. Annabeth was one out of millions. But—to Percy—she was one _in_ a million.

Percy leant back in his chair, and glanced at the next name on the list of volunteers. Instantly, his spine straightened when he saw the name.

"Jonathon Perry!" He called, the name echoing around the room.

Jonathon stepped into the duelling circle, a silver long sword in his left hand. He didn't dip his head, or kneel. Percy's brow creased.

"Why didn't you bow?" He asked, it sounded superior, but he was just curious.

"If I were to be your fighting partner, the respect has to be mutual. I don't see you kneeling when I enter a room." Jonathon said woodenly, although his eyes showed passion.

There was a collective intake of breath around the room, as everyone waited for the Prince's response.

A smile played across Percy's lips.

"Fight then." Percy said, gesturing to the trainer.

Jonathon raised his sword, mirroring the trainer's movement. There was a slight pause, before the trainer moved forward with a simple jab. Jonathon knocked away the blow, then launched a series of fast attacks. The trainer was blocking hopelessly, given no option to anything but block. Eventually, Jonathon disarmed the trainer, and his sword clattered to the ground.

Percy clapped his hands together and got to his feet.

"Jonathon Perry, newest addition to the elite legion, and my battle partner." Percy announced to the silent hall, then dropped to one knee and dipped his head. When he rose, Percy looked Jonathon dead in the eye.

"Respect will always be mutual." And he meant it.

* * *

"I love you too." Annabeth had said sincerely, but she'd barely held Percy's gaze for a second before she turned away and kicked her horse forward.

Once she could no longer see Percy, she'd removed her helmet and returned to the clearing where they'd finished their fight. This was most likely to be where Luke would check for survivors first.

Annabeth thought she'd have to force tears out, having only ever cried twice since her mother's death. But she was surprised how easily the tears came out as she slipped to the hard earth. Her horse's reins clutched tightly in her hand, Annabeth had sobbed loudly.

He _loved _her.

Everyone who'd loved her had either been killed or left her. The worst part though? She loved him too, and neither of them could act on it properly. Stolen kisses would never be enough for Annabeth, she knew that. Unless she spent her life fully with Percy, she wouldn't be fully happy.

This was her state when Luke entered the clearing.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." Luke said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice

"I didn't believe my scout at first, they left behind their little huntress. 'No way', I told him. But here you are." Luke continued.

Annabeth sniffed loudly, and raised her head to look at him. She got to her feet and stared him dead in the eye.

"I want to switch sides. He broke my heart. I don't care who kills him, I want him _dead._ But first, I want him humiliated. I have information." Annabeth's heart almost gave out as she spewed out the lies.

Luke's expression slowly changed. First he was dubious, then shocked, then smirking. The scar twisted when he smiled.

"I think, that me and you should talk."

* * *

Percy sent out the announcement for the fight. They were to leave tomorrow morning.

Percy sighed and leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed. He felt different than normal. Every previous fight, he'd been anxious and worried. Now, his body felt calm and ready to attack. Perhaps it was knowing he wouldn't be alone this time. That Jonathon had his back.

But—deep down—Percy knew it was because he had a hopeful feeling that he was going to see Annabeth.

"Grover!" Percy shouted. Grover came round the corner quickly.

"Yes?" He asked, expecting an order of some sort, even though it was ten at night.

"How good are you at keeping secrets?" Percy said casually.  
"Brilliant, sir." Grover replied with a smile.

Percy gestured to the empty armchair opposite him.  
"You should sit for this." He added.

Grover sunk down into the plush chair.

Percy lowered his voice, watching carefully for Grover's expected reaction of complete shock.

"Annabeth wasn't captured. It was her plan."

* * *

Percy pushed his horse to go faster as they charged towards battle. It was a beautifully laid out plan. One Annabeth had done before she left.

"STOP!" Percy bellowed as they came to the top of the hill.

In front of him, the vast space was filled with enemy traitors. The majority of the enemy army sat in the bottom of the valley, and Percy dreaded what he'd see as he dragged his eyes up to the top of the hill.

Percy drew in a raggedy breath as he saw what he'd been fearing.

Luke.

With Annabeth.

Her hair blew to the side in a gust of wind, spreading across her face. He analysed her appearance as well as he could from the distance. She looked uninjured and well fed, but who could be sure?

But Percy was truly shocked to find the strange emotion deep down in his gut as he stared. The small space between the two of them. The way Luke smiled down at her. How she treated it like it was a completely normal thing…

A fierce creature filled Percy's stomach. He could feel its intentions. It wanted Percy to run his sword through Luke's cocky grin. It snarled as Percy attempted to suppress it for the time being. However… each time he thought of dismembering Luke piece by piece… the creature surfaced enough for Percy to hear its purr of pleasure.

"This is merely half of my remaining army!" Luke's voice carried across the now windless valley.

"Now, we will fight properly!" Luke bellowed. A bugle echoed across the valley, emitting déjà vu from Percy as he charged down the hill. Percy held the sword in front of him, clearing a path rather than fighting.

"Get to Annabeth!" He shouted to Jonathon. Together, the slashed through the green clad army, and began climbing the hill on the opposite side. Finally, Percy and Jonathon emerged on the other side of the army.

Annabeth was no longer there.

Although his heart sunk to his feet, Percy wasn't surprised. He turned on his horse, and faced the battle, looking for a swish of long blonde hair. When he saw none, Percy sighed and prepared to go into the fight.

"I've got your back." Percy said to Jonathon, he gripped the reins of his horse tightly in one hand and clenched his sword in the other.

"And I've got yours. Let's go." Jonathon said.

They charged.

* * *

Annabeth kept her face still as Luke sent her back to the base camp. She began to turn her horse, when he grabbed her arm.

"Be careful." He said, looking her dead in the eye. Annabeth nodded and smiled until he let go, then kicked her horse and fled.

Since she'd been with him, he'd been convinced they could go back to the way things were before she left to work for the Kingdom. Annabeth had continued to play along, but she had to wonder if the feelings were entirely there.

The ride back to base camp was a short one. Annabeth hadn't had any idea it existed; they'd been careful to keep it hidden.

Clara was hidden somewhere in there. Annabeth felt certain of it.

Possibly Luke's tent. Everyone she'd asked had no idea where Clara was, but also had never been in Luke's tent. Annabeth had formed a plan as soon as she had this information. Once left alone, she would creep into Luke's tent and search it.

Annabeth took a longer ride back to base camp to clear her head. Dropping her horse to a light trot and going round the woods rather than through them would add half an hour to her journey.

The light breeze blew about Annabeth's hair as she fully relaxed for the first time since she'd handed herself over to Luke's army. Through the soft wind—perhaps it was her imagination—she caught the strangely familiar scent of the sea…

* * *

Finally, Annabeth arrived at camp.

There were very few people about. Various younger delinquents who couldn't fight, the cook, and the only other female Annabeth had seen. She left her horse tied to the post outside her tent with a small bucket of water.

"Back so soon?" The cook inquired politely.

Annabeth had been noticed. Creeping into Luke's tent was out.

"Yes. Luke asked me to pick up his other sword from his tent then ride back." Annabeth smiled politely.

"Asked you to go into his tent?" The chef said dubiously, narrowing his eyes.

Time to play the superior card.

"Luke and I were childhood friends. He offered me an escape by letting me join this army. Of course we have an extended trust. I really don't see why this is so difficult for you to grasp, I'm merely going in, getting a sword and coming back out. Don't you have things to be cooking?" Annabeth said haughtily, and marched off without waiting for an answer.

She continued the superior manner all the way up to Luke's tent, brushing off nosey inquisitors.

She paused outside the tent opening. Nothing could be heard from the outside. This was why she had come. There was no going back.

Annabeth took a deep breath, and slipped into the tent.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light, and she realized the large tent was separated into three sections.

The biggest one—that Annabeth currently stood in—had three large tables covered in plans, a weapons rack, and an armour stand. Annabeth walked through it, lightly brushing her fingers across the plans she'd helped draw up. Not her best work, but she couldn't offer Luke proper advice without disadvantaging Percy.

She stopped at the weapons rack. It held only one sword, a strange looking double edged sword. On the hilt, the two snakes slithered around the entire thing.

Annabeth slid her hand around the cold hilt, and lifted it out of the rack. It was surprisingly light. Annabeth spun it round in the air a few times, snorting slightly as she almost speared her own foot.

The wind picked up outside. The noise brought Annabeth back to her task, but she kept the unusual sword in her hand, her paranoia and fear of being caught ruling her judgment.

A quick glance into the second section of the tent showed it was just a bed and an armoire.

Annabeth steeled her nerves before she entered the third section. If she was wrong, and Clara wasn't in here, she'd snuck into Luke's tent and possibly blown her cover for nothing. Briefly, she shut her eyes and said a quick prayer.

"Please." She muttered, then pushed through, her eyes still shut.

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes.

And there she was.

Clara.

Tied up, gagged, lying on a filthy mattress. The Princess's dark hair was matted and greasy, her cheeks sunk in dramatically. Her expensive dress had been swapped for a flimsy, badly made smock.

Annabeth gasped as she took in Clara's appearance. Clara grunted twice, then finally pulled her eyes open. Annabeth swept forward and took off the gag, ignoring the tears spilling down her face.

"Annabeth." Clara gasped. Annabeth used her dagger to cut off Clara's ties, and the bedraggled Princess threw her arms around Annabeth and pulled her into a big hug.

"But why are you here? Where's Percy?" Clara asked when she'd let Annabeth go.

"And why are you wearing _trousers?_" Clara said, shocked.

Annabeth smiled, despite the situation. Only _Clara_ could worry about her clothes at a time like this.

"She's in your tent!" Annabeth heard someone shout from outside.

Her entire body froze. She'd been in here longer than she thought. That hadn't been the wind picking up, that had been hooves pounding against the ground.

"Annabeth?" A furious voice demanded.

Her blood ran cold.

Luke.

* * *

**Don't kill me?**


	10. You Put My Love on Top

**A/N: I'm overwhelmed by the reviews I've got! Some of them are a little crazy, guess that cliffhanger was a little too much huh? When this finishes I may just go into hiding. Huge props to AtlantaJackson95 who has helped me find my way to the end, I've decided how we'll be finishing folks!  
****Also, thanks beautifulAthenagreyeyes whose review made me smile! Although I did smile in a slightly different way at the others... Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth's brain whirred as she looked for an escape. Luke blocked the only exit… She couldn't fight her way out of this… She quickly faced the hard reality: there wasn't one. She turned desperately to Clara.

"Put your hands behind you back like they were tied, I'm going to put the gag back in. Everything I say, I don't mean." Annabeth whispered quickly.

Clara nodded. Annabeth put the gag back in Clara's mouth.

"Sorry." Annabeth whispered, then she stood up and switched the grip of the sword in her hands.

"I swear to God I will kill you!" Annabeth bellowed at Clara.

"Tell me where he keeps it!" She continued, raising the sword above her head. Luke came rushing through.

"Annabeth, the hell are you doing?" He demanded angrily. Annabeth turned on her heel to face him.

"I want Percy humiliated, what better way than to steal his sword?" Annabeth smirked, copying the look Luke had given her so many times.

Luke's face visibly relaxed.

"Pass me the sword. For a second there, I was so worried you'd been betraying me." Luke genuinely looked sad as well. Reluctantly, Annabeth handed the sword over.

"I would never betray you Luke. You know how much you mean to me." The words tasted like acid coming from Annabeth's mouth, but she forced them out.

"I know I lied to the cook, saying I'd come in here to get your sword, but I had to know she was here. I want Percy dishonoured for the way he treated me. I have a few ideas." Annabeth gave Luke her most convincing heartfelt look. Luke smiled gently, and opened his arms. Annabeth walked into them without a moment's hesitation.

It wasn't like hugging Percy. Luke was pure muscle. He didn't smell the same and it felt just plain uncomfortable to Annabeth. His arms wrapped around Annabeth, and she returned the action.

Before she knew what was happening, he'd turned her so she was facing away from him and his grip had tightened.

"You really think I'd fall for that?" He snarled.

Annabeth felt her heart stop with fear.

"I just wanted to see how far you would take that lie. Of course I couldn't trust you. I wanted to. I wanted my best friend back. But you've been blinded by their lies." Luke spoke into her ear.

Annabeth cringed away and began fighting against his grip. He kept her held tight. Finally, in a last effort, she pushed backwards with her feet, then lifted them into the air. It threw Luke off balance, and the momentary slackening of his grip was all she needed to break away and snatch up the double edged sword from the floor.

"Clara," Annabeth said in a steady voice, "Get up and be ready." Annabeth held the sword level at Luke's chest. Luke stood with bent knees, hands outstretched with flat palms.

"Annabeth," He said slowly, "Let's not do something you'll regret."

"You make it sound like killing you is something I'd regret." Annabeth said harshly, but she could feel in her heart that she'd never kill him. The past months—even when he was tormenting them—she still hoped she could find her best friend somewhere in the monster that had taken over. Annabeth poked him gently in the chest with the sword.

"Let us past." Annabeth didn't want to take her eyes off Luke, so she stuck her hand out behind her for Clara to take. Luke slowly backed up, back through into the main tent. Annabeth matched his pace step for step. Clara's palm was sweating in Annabeth's.

"Where's your horse?" Annabeth asked Luke.

"Right outside the tent, it's all saddled up." He replied, his arms still in the surrender position.

"Jump straight on it Clara. Head out of the woods then towards the valley. You can make it towards the kingdom from there." Annabeth instructed.

"What about you?" Clara whispered.

Annabeth swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she thought of Percy. She'd promised him that she wouldn't take it too far, but there was no going back now. She only hoped that he'd forgive her.

"Don't worry about me. Just tell Percy that I'm sorry and I love him." Annabeth said quietly, not once taking her eyes off Luke.

"How heroic of you." He snorted. Clara squeezed Annabeth's hand tightly, then released it.

Annabeth heard her feet hitting the ground as she ran away, the gentle rise and fall of the tent door. A shout went up, but it was too late. Annabeth could already hear the hooves pounding.

"And now what do _you_intend to do?" Luke drawled with a smile. He thought he'd won.

Annabeth slowly stepped forward until she was stood just in front of him. She held her hand over Luke's mouth, then swung the sword into the top of his leg. Annabeth's hand subdued the groan that escaped from Luke's mouth, and she kept her hand there as he slowly sunk to the floor, clutching his leg.

Annabeth wasted no time after that.

The double edged sword was awkward to carry, but she might have to fight her way out. So she pulled it from Luke's leg and went to the tent door. She turned around just before she left, and grinned at Luke.

"You lose."

She was right. As soon as she left the tent door, people were trying to attack her. Annabeth grunted as she deflected every sword that came her way. Not bothering to attack, just trying to make it through the crowd.

About thirty members of the army were there, then the rest of the camp who'd been milling about when she arrived. Annabeth caught sight of the cook, and maliciously jabbed at him.

Finally, she spotted her horse. Annabeth made a dash for it, slicing the robe tying it down as she leapt on. Someone had removed the saddle and reins in an attempt to slow her down apparently. Annabeth sheathed the awkward sword, and entwined her fingers in the horse's mane.

Men were almost on her now. Annabeth dug her heels into the horse. It reared, before setting off at an alarming pace, just as a sword found its way into Annabeth's ankle.

* * *

Percy halted the army.

"Hear that?" He said sidelong to Jonathon.

Jonathon cocked his head to the side, then nodded.

"Horse hooves." Jonathon confirmed.

Percy rode along the side of the army, Jonathon behind him. Whispers ran through the army.

Percy recognised Luke's tan horse galloping through the wind towards them, and his body froze quickly. But the flowing black hair of the rider certainly didn't belong to Luke, and Percy relaxed.

"Percy!" The rider screeched. Percy tensed again.

"Clara?" He shouted.

"It's me!" The rider shouted back.

And then Percy knew it was Clara. She was barely fifty metres from him now. Percy dismounted from his horse swiftly, and ran towards Clara.

He caught the reins of Luke's horse, and pulled it to a stop. Clara practically fell into Percy's arms in an attempt to get off the huge horse.

Percy was surprised by her light weight. She barely put any pressure on his arms. Noting her little clothing, Percy slid off his cloak and wrapped it round her, before pulling his little tightly into his arms.

"I'm a little out of shape." Clara panted. Percy wasn't surprised. It didn't look like she'd eaten properly in the past few months.

"They only let me out for an hour, and that was at night." Clara explained.

"How did you get out?" Percy mused aloud.

Clara stayed silent.

"Clara?" Percy questioned, and put her at arm's length so he could look in her eyes.

The usually sparkling green was faded, and her eyes looked remarkably large with her sunken in cheeks.

"Annabeth stayed back so I could leave. She told me to tell you, that she was sorry and that she loved you." Clara dropped her gaze.

Percy stayed staring at her, unable to move, unable to put two thoughts together, unable to even breathe. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide. "S-she's gone?" he finally managed. Clara's eyes filled up with tears at the sight of her devastated brother.

"Percy, come on. Clara's freezing. She can sit on my horse with me, I'll have one of the men ride Luke's horse back." Jonathon said softly.

Percy closed his mouth, and nodded.

His heart wasn't even broken. There just a dull, aching pain in his chest. The empty space that had been taken by Annabeth, and probably died with her. He wanted to race to Luke's camp. If only to find her body.

At that moment, he couldn't care less about the kingdom's army. All he wanted was to see that perfect face, that soft, curly blonde hair, and those deep, intelligent grey eyes that had captured and erased his thoughts on so many occasions. Just one more time…

Jonathon got Clara up on his horse in front of him. The soldier sat on Luke's horse. Everyone was waiting on him, Percy realised.

Woodenly, Percy climbed onto his horse, and began the ride back to the city.

* * *

Sunshine broke through the slit in the curtains, but that wasn't what woke Percy up. Groggily, he sat up.

Then he remembered yesterday's events, and his chest hurt all over again.

Percy mustered the energy to get up, and shuffled to his window overlooking the castle's courtyard.

There was a crowd heading up the path to the castle, mainly the town folk, accompanied by a few soldiers and at the front… A blonde girl in trousers, on a snowy white horse with a startling black mane.

Annabeth.

Percy's Annabeth.

His heart raced.

"Grover!" Percy shouted, but he didn't wait for his best friend to come in before he started dressing. Hurriedly, Percy pulled on trousers and his boots before throwing a cotton shirt over the top and slinging his belt around his waist.

Grover appeared with his sword, and Percy snatched it up as he ran past.

"Where you off Percy?" Grover called after him.

"She's not dead! She's here!" Percy shouted back, without turning.

And saying the words made the glee bubble up inside him. He wanted to race to the palace rooftops and scream it again. Annabeth wasn't dead. Neither was his sister.

Percy grinned as he ran, faster than he knew he could run. He ignored the questioning glances he got from those around him at his sudden change of mood.

For the first time since Annabeth's departure, he was happy again.

* * *

Percy ran out into the courtyard, and for the first time ever, had to push his way through the crowd. People were reluctant to let even the Prince closer to the kingdom's heroine.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted over the noise. Annabeth looked up and began scanning the crowd.

"Percy?" She called back. Now people began to let Percy through, he walked through the last few metres of people. He was breathing hard, but unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Right here." Percy said. He held up his hand and helped Annabeth down from the horse.

"Your bleeding." Percy noted. Annabeth winced as she landed on her left foot.

"Got hit in the ankle, feeling slightly woozy but I think my foot will stay." She explained. Percy nodded, she was lucky to come out with barely a scratch other than that. He took a deep breath in, as she thought about what he was going to do. But he could feel in his heart that it was right, and he was ready. Percy dropped down to one knee. Everyone surrounding them gasped collectively. Annabeth merely smiled.

"Annabeth Chase, you are not like all the others out there. You are the only woman in this entire world with the audacity and bravery to fight amongst the men. For me, you're like a breath of fresh air, an escape from all the things I don't want to be surrounded by. With the blessing of both my parents, Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Percy produced the ring from his trouser pocket, it was the same ring his father had given his mother. Percy had been carrying it around for weeks, thinking about asking Annabeth if he ever saw her again. Annabeth's smile widened and she looked Percy dead in the eye. Percy's breath caught as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes."

* * *

**Does this make me forgiven for the cliffhanger?**


	11. An Eye Opener

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! It was my birthday on Friday then I had a little party for that then I went out with my friends on Saturday then it had to be edited so yeah please don't hurt me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Overwhelming happiness bubbled up inside Percy as he slid the ring onto Annabeth's finger, but it was short lived. The smile evaporated from Annabeth's face, her pupils dilated and she fell forwards.

Percy stood up and caught her awkwardly before she could hit the floor. She'd clearly been downplaying how much blood she'd lost.

Percy noted a servant stood to his left. "Take the horse to the stables, then send someone from medical to my room." Percy instructed the small boy.

The kid nodded, bowed, then grabbed the horse and led it away.

Jonathon appeared at Percy's side.

At first, Percy ignored him, as he bent down and used his knee to prop Annabeth up so he could carry her, bridal style. He swallowed, trying to ignore Annabeth's labored breathing on the hollow of his collarbone. Then he moved towards the castle, expecting Jonathon to walk alongside him.

Jonathon nodded at Annabeth.

"You'll take care of her?" He asked, like it was the most common thing in the world. But Percy understood what he meant. Jonathon was giving up the fight for Annabeth.

Percy nodded, smiling softly down at the sleeping goddess in his arms.

"_Always_."

* * *

Percy watched Annabeth as she slept off the 'd woken up midway through her stitches. Percy had screamed at the doctor to stop, Annabeth had screamed in pain, Jonathon had exited the room, and Grover had looked a little pale. The doctor made Annabeth drink something that smelt, and she fell unconscious instantly after that.

This was the third time he'd sat watching Annabeth sleep in his bed, injured and lifeless. How would he ever begin to explain to her how much it hurt him to look at her like this? Every time she almost lost her own life saving someone else. How could she ever understand how much it killed him to watch her be in pain, knowing he couldn't do a thing?

The shiny gold band on her finger drew his attention, and he stared into its reflective depths. He thought about what it meant for the both of them. Obviously, it was proof that she was his and his alone. But something kept nagging at the back of his mind.

Luke was still out there somewhere. As was the rest of his army. Percy had a bad feeling that this wasn't over. Nor would it ever be over until Luke was dead or in jail.

Though now engaged, Percy and Annabeth were still soldiers. They still put their lives out on the line every day. They had survived this battle, but what about the next one? Or the next one?

What scared Percy was that he was not afraid of death. Just Annabeth's. He didn't want to live his life without her. Especially with that ring on her finger. He wasn't sure what he would do if she died. Perhaps collapse in despair. Perhaps live the rest of his days numb and frozen to the rest of the world.

The kingdom could fall to ruin, and all that would matter to him would be whether or not she would be alive. Whatever the case, his reaction to her death would not be pretty.

Percy realized that that was also the reason that he proposed. Not just because he wanted her to be his forever, but because he wanted that reminder on her finger long after the two of them were dead.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open as he was thinking this.

"Hello." Percy whispered.

Annabeth groaned and rolled onto her back.

"Time's it?" She mumbled.

Percy glanced at the window.

"Still night, go back to sleep." He said in a soothing voice.

Annabeth frowned.

"What about you?" Her words were slightly slurred, and her grey eyes that normally pierced through to his soul were glassy and distant. Percy guessed she hadn't slept off the drugs just yet. He smirked.

"You're sleeping in my bed." Percy pointed out.

"We're engaged, aren't we? Just get in the bed with me." She mumbled, then rolled over.

Percy felt his face flush. He couldn't tell if she was being serious, but either way, she was right. They were engaged, and he was tired. Percy lifted the cotton shirt over his head and slid under the duvet next to Annabeth. He stayed far away from her, giving her room, not daring to touch her.

"Come closer." Annabeth grunted, "I'm freezing." Percy did suspect she was lying, since there were more than enough blankets and the fire hadn't long gone out, but he was definitely not complaining.

He grinned in the darkness as he shuffled closer, until Annabeth's body fitted against his. Percy put an arm around her, and her body relaxed next to him. This was how things should be. This was how he always wanted them to be.

"I love you." Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Percy sliced through what appeared to be the last enemy standing in the small clearing. 'It's the same one Clara was taken in,' Annabeth told him. Percy turned around, a triumphant grin on his face, ready to ride home with Annabeth._

_His blood turned cold and Percy swore his heart stopped beating when he saw the sight that lay in front of him._

_Annabeth, lying on the ground, a defiant look on her face, her chest armour lying next to her. Then a man stood over her, his sword tip held only slightly above her heart. But most terrifying, was the face of the man._

_Charles._

_"Revenge." He whispered, looking directly at Percy, with a sick grin._

_Then he lifted up the sword, ready to stab Annabeth._

_As he did the face changed._

_Luke. The scar dominated the side of his face as he smirked at Percy._

_"Injustice." Luke hissed._

_Percy was unable to do anything but stare as the sword came down. But just before it pierced her heart, the figures froze and the face changed again._

_Percy was shocked to see his own face on the body, to see himself staring at him with huge, sad eyes. Like this was the last thing in the world he wanted to be doing._

_"For love." Then the sword came down._

* * *

Percy woke with a start, his eyes flying open, all of his muscles tensed. His body was covered with a cold sweat.

"Just a nightmare." Percy whispered to himself, but he knew there was no getting back to sleep now.

Annabeth grunted and rolled over in Percy's arms. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ow." She mumbled.

Percy smiled.

"I told you to bail out if the trouble got too much. I could swear I said that." He smirked.

Annabeth scowled and poked him in the chest. "And who said you could get in this bed with your smart comments?"

"Actually, you did. Last night. So there." Percy said happily.

He had to pretend that dream never happened, and act normally around Annabeth. Not that it was difficult. She was always there to take his mind off things. Percy smiled as Annabeth blushed and kissed her gently on the forehead. He wanted to stay that way forever.

That exact moment was the time Grover chose to run in.

"Woah! Sorry Sir, it's just the King wanted to see the both of you." Grover said, awkwardly shuffling and gazing at the ground.

Percy sighed, resting his forehead against Annabeth's momentarily. He could feel her warm, lemon-scented breath on his face. Reluctantly, he unwrapped his arms from Annabeth.

"Where and when?" Even for Annabeth, he couldn't disobey his father.

* * *

Percy gripped Annabeth's hand as they entered the royal court. He liked the feel of the engagement ring on her finger, and saw she was wearing the pendant he'd given back to her earlier. Warmth coursed through his arm from where her fingers were laced through his.

Annabeth took a shaky breath beside him. She'd left his room after Grover and changed into a simple dress, with a corset much to her dismay with her purple sash around it. Percy had raised his eyebrow at the purple sash and simple attire. But all she'd said was 'I'm still a maid,' and Percy had let it drop.

Now, Percy glanced around the court and recognised nearly everyone there. There were four large oak chairs in front of him, the only empty one was for him, his family occupied the rest. To Clara's left stood Jonathon, hovering protectively over Clara. The rest of the Royal Court stood in a horse shoe, finishing either side of Percy and Annabeth. The Head of Military Command stood closest to them, and he nodded at the couple.

"Prince Percy Jackson, we've assembled here to discuss your future with Miss Annabeth Chase. As you know, things go a little differently for couples in our Kingdom. The people here all know you, and will give their opinions on your engagement, and the possible marriage. If you choose to continue your engagement, so be it." Percy's father announced.

Percy nodded, but he already knew nothing any of these people had to say was ever going to change his mind about Annabeth. He could tell from the look on her face that she felt the same.

To Percy's surprise Clara was first to step forward.

"Miss Annabeth Chase was a loyal maid to me. She was caring when I was upset, and took whatever punishment I gave her with silence and pride. I think she showed admirable bravery in joining the army and coming to save me when I was nothing but self centred and unkind to her. She showed even greater bravery when she was prepared to give her life in allowing me to escape. I swore a long time ago to scare off any woman who tried to take my brother from me. But I think Miss Annabeth Chase is the only one I could make an exception for." Clara curtsied gently, and sat back in her seat.

Percy noticed tears in Annabeth's eyes, and he gently squeezed her hand.

One by one, people stepped forward and spoke of how the two of them were perfect, and how they were only worthy of each other.

Annabeth was practically drowning in her own tears by the end of it, and Percy had let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. She had visibly relaxed, gripping tightly to him, and Percy didn't really mind. Although the scent of lemon soap and books was making him slightly dizzy.

Finally, Percy's father stood up again.

"Do you both still wish to continue this engagement?" He asked solemnly.

Percy nodded simultaneously with Annabeth.

A smile spread across the King's face.

"There is no marriage I approve of more. I will be delighted to see my son marry such a beautiful girl." Percy beamed with pride, his father was not an easy man to impress, and it seemed Annabeth had done the impossible by doing just that.

Percy buried his face in Annabeth's hair and sighed, content.

* * *

"Father, what are you saying?" Percy demanded hotly.

Annabeth put her hand gently on his arm and stepped forward.

"I understand Your Highness. I will begin to make plans." She said calmly.

Percy was shaking next to her.  
"This is unnecessary! To risk innocent lives for no reason?" Percy continued.

Annabeth squeezed his bicep.

"Yes, we have Clara back and she is safe. But now is the perfect time to strike. Luke's army is low on morale and weak. This problem of a renegade army must be dealt with before it progresses any further." Annabeth stated.

She understood the King's point of view perfectly. He couldn't have such a dangerous threat so close to him.

Percy simmered. Annabeth and the King just watched him as he calmed down, Annabeth rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"I will agree to this on one condition." He said finally.

The King raised a palm.

"Go ahead. Name it."

"I want to be married to Annabeth before we fight. If either of us goes down, it will be as husband and wife. Is this clear?" Percy said, angry again.

The King nodded.

"Nothing would please me more." He said with authority, and swept out of the room.

Percy's words were slowly absorbed by Annabeth. Her gut twisted with a nervous anticipation that she had never known before.

She was getting married.

* * *

**Things are super interesting now, no?**

**I want to play a game.**

**How old do you think I turned on my birthday?**

**What do you think my biggest gift was?**

**What do you think the most awesome gift I got was?**

**Wild guesses folks, let's go!**


	12. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**A/N: Wow I am so sorry it took me so long to upload this! I was really ill, still am, and then I had a few laptop problems transfer wise. But here it is! Note, this was written when I was _really _ill, and has been unedited because I was too impatient. I apologise for mistakes and shoddy quality.**

* * *

Jonathon's sword clattered to the floor for the third time that day, as Annabeth beat him yet again.

"Come on Jonathon," She teased, "At least pretend you're trying." Jonathon smirked.

"Don't want to bruise the royal skin!" He mocked. Annabeth smacked him in the chest.

"Be quiet! I'm not royal yet, no one bows to me." Annabeth said, half serious. At this point, Matilda chose to come running in, breathless.

"Miss Chase." She said, hurriedly dropping into a curtsy. Jonathon snorted with laughter. A small smile spread across Annabeth's face, but she didn't say anything to Jonathon.

"Yes Matilda? How can I help?" Annabeth said politely.

"The dress maker will be here soon, you need to be ready to see her." Matilda said nervously. Annabeth knew what she meant, it meant she had to have her hair styled, a corset on, and no trousers. She sighed and passed her sword to Jonathon.

"I have to be a girl now." Annabeth grimaced.

"No problem, _Your Highness._" Jonathon teased. At some point, their relationship had transgressed into a casual friendship, probably a result of Percy and Jonathon fighting together. But it was more relaxed, and Annabeth liked it more that way. She smacked Jonathon in the chest with her hand as she left, a smile on her face.

* * *

After being scrubbed at, prodded at and laced into a corset, Annabeth stood uncomfortably in the palace's grand dressing room. It was bigger than her entire home in the town, with a plush red carpert and marble walls. Her hair was pulled in a tight bun, with a braid around it, her nails were clean and filed, and, much to Annabeth's dismay, her scar had been hidden with a dash of make up. Annabeth fiddled with the hem of her dress sleeve, growing more and more impatient. Finally, a tall women swept in. She had hair like fire, that shimmered like flames, and an expensive looking dress, delicately embroidered with gems that bounced the light off. Although the woman looked like she had every right to act superior, the freckled face and green eyes made her look friendly. Annabeth's thoughts were only confirmed when she smiled and her eyes twinkled. The woman dismissed everyone but Annabeth with a flick of her hand, then gestured for them to sit down on the deep settee.  
"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but just call me Rachel. I'm only a year older than you, you know." Rachel smiled, then wriggled as if in pain.  
"I hate wearing a corset." Rachel explained, she sounded well spoken. Annabeth nodded in agreement.  
"But Father insisted on it when he heard who I was meeting. I must say, I was interested when I heard about you. Marrying so young, fighting in wars." Rachel mused, with a smile.  
"You look far too delicate for that kind of thing, but I wish I could fight too. I grew up learning to sew." Rachel made a disgusted face.  
"But you must be good at it, if you've been roped in to help me." Annabeth pointed out logically. Rachel smirked.  
"They told me you were clever."

* * *

"Annabeth! At least feign some interest!" Rachel chided. Annabeth straightened up her shoulders and pasted a smile onto her face. Honestly, she was interested. It _was _her wedding dress after all, she'd helped design it and had been to endless fittings with Rachel. Rachel, Annabeth had to admit, was definitely something. Most of the time, the fiery girl was grinning, and she almost seemed to see things that others didn't. A dress could be made perfect with one alteration from Rachel, it seemed. So now, Annabeth had complete trust in Rachel when she brought out a hanger, covered in a purple curtain that hid Annabeth's wedding dress. But Annabeth's mind was in other places, Percy, her parents, fighting. Mainly her parents, it upset her that they wouldn't see her on one of the most important days of her life. Annabeth shook herself, she'd dealt with their loss for long enough and she didn't need to think about it now. With a smile, Rachel removed the curtain and revealed Annabeth's dress. Annabeth gasped, now she could definitely focus on the dress. The bodice was designed so Annabeth wouldn't need a corset, a mutual hate Annabeth and Rachel shared, and was covered in white lace. The white lace spread up across the shoulders and down the sleeves, but the back flaunted Annabeth's ugly scar. The skirt was full and some sort of translucent material covering it. Annabeth wasn't the squealing type, but this managed to provoke a high pitched squeak from her. Rachel looked at her happily.  
"Do you love it?" Rachel bounced up and down. Annabeth nodded and stepped forward to touch the dress.  
"Do you want to try it on?" Annabeth, lost for words, just nodded again.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Percy questioned, as their legs swung over the city walls. Annabeth sighed.  
"I'm thinking about my parents." Annabeth confessed.  
"I just wish they could be here, I don't even know where my father is." Annabeth stopped talking, as the lump in her throat grew and she felt tears pricking her eyes.

"_Daddy, please!" Annabeth shrieked. Annabeth's father raged, and threw another piece of firewood in Annabeth's general direction. She could smell the liquor on him from the other side of the room.  
"You're just going to leave me?" Her father yelled.  
"Just like that! For _them, _of all people!" Her father snarled, spitting over the table. Safe to say, he hadn't taken the news of Annabeth's job at the castle well. He'd left and gone out drinking mid-afternoon after she told him.  
"Do you know what they did when I told them your mother had been killed by their men?" He continued, "They _laughed._ Told me she was probably a prostitute or something if she'd been killed. They said that she _deserved _it. Your mother was not a witch! They got the wrong woman! She was just clever." Annabeth's father was clearly on the edge of breaking down.  
"Daddy, I thought you _wanted _me to work at the castle." Annabeth protested weakly. Annabeth's father looked up at her, venomous anger clouding his eyes.  
"I wanted you to _fight _for them, to make sure something like this never happened again." He said angrily, but then his face drooped.  
"You're just like your mother, you know." He said sadly, "Just as clever, brilliant fighter, always standing up for yourself to everyone, twice as beautiful." Then, before Annabeth could do anything, her father's face contorted and he tore the chain from his neck, and flung it to the ground. Both the golden wedding bands fell off it and danced along the cold, stone floor. Annabeth's father left, offering no explanation. Annabeth dropped to the floor, grabbing both the wedding bands, and felt like she was falling as she cried._

Annabeth was breathing hard, her hip pressed into cold stone, her face buried in Percy's chest.  
"You started to fall." Percy panted, "I grabbed you and dragged you backwards. You kind of blanked out, then you just tipped forward, you scared me." As much as Annabeth's sympathetic side wanted to comfort Percy for his vulnerability, she was selfish and meek for once, she couldn't be strong enough for both of them this time. So, as the terrible memories flooded her head, she let the sobs shake through her body, and just let Percy hold her while she cried.

* * *

For the last three weeks, Percy may as well have evaporated, for all the time that Annabeth saw him. He'd left on a mission from his father, taking Jonathon and the rest of the elite team with him. Annabeth had demanded to know why she was being left behind, and was furious when Percy told her it was so she didn't get hurt before the wedding. Angrily, she'd stomped off. As soon as she was round the corner though, Annabeth began limping on her weakened ankle and had to admit she'd be more of a hindrance than a help. Later that night, once her pride had been defeated by the need to say goodbye to Percy, she'd apologised to him in the courtyard, and sadly said goodbye as he left the city walls.  
But a knock of Annabeth's door dragged her out of her miserable thoughts.  
"Come in." she called. Percy walked in, a triumphant smile on his face. Annabeth jumped to her feet and flung her arms around him.  
"I missed you." She said into his chest, and took a deep breath in. She quickly recoiled.  
"You smell of metal, and fire, and blood." Annabeth frowned. Percy shrugged.  
"Look, I wasn't entirely honest with you before I left, it wasn't a quest from my father, I actually had to beg him to let me do this. The team and I went out, to find your father."  
Annabeth gasped, and felt her heart freeze.  
"You deserve to have at least one of your parents there." Percy explained.  
"Well, did you find him?" Annabeth finally asked. Percy nodded.  
"He was nearby the next city. We asked around in the city if anyone knew him and a few said something about a strange man of our description living in the woods. Your father is a clever man, there were traps and inventions all the way into the woods. The closer we got, the more frequent they became. No one died, but a few of the men are badly injured."  
"What about you?" Annabeth interrupted. Percy lifted up his cotton shirt in silence, revealing a long, fading scar across his chest. Annabeth nodded grimly, Percy dropped the shirt.  
"Now I know where you get your intelligence and ability to fight from anyway." Percy added.  
"But did you get him to come back?" Annabeth asked quietly.  
"Yes, we had to explain to him all about you fighting and getting married. He was quiet for a few seconds then he got all excited and insisted we leave right away." Percy grinned.  
"Well, where is he?" Annabeth said excitedly.  
"Right here." Said a gruff voice from behind Percy. Percy took a step to the side, and revealed Annabeth's father. His hair had grown longer, he had a slight beard, and when he smiled, creases appeared around his eyes. But his brown eyes still lit up when he saw Annabeth. Her father tentatively held his arms out.  
Without hesitation, Annabeth ran up and hugged him tightly.

* * *

**You have no idea how difficult I find it to write anything that doesn't involve any fighting at all uh.**

**I imagined Annabeth's dad kind of like Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey in Season 1 of Gossip Girl, don't ask I just did.**

**Answers about my birthday! A few people got it right!**

**I turned 15, I got a laptop! And the present I thought was awesome was my Avenger's Hawkeye bow and arrow set. Seriously, I'm just an overgrown child.**

**Don't stab me because this is terrible, the wedding is the next chapter, ooooh tension.**


	13. The Royal Wedding

**A/N: Wow, I'm sorry this took so long to post and the quality sucks because, again, it is un-edited. I am so so so sorry, but the next chaper is fighting, which is my strong point. **

* * *

Annabeth took a deep, shaky breath and smoothed down the front of her tunic for the millionth time that day.

"Calm down Annabeth!" Clara chided. Rachel nodded in agreement beside her. Clara's delicate fingers worked their way through Annabeth's smoothly brushed hair.

"We'll do a twist underneath, then pin it in, then I want a few curled bits down by the front, then I want the rest of the curled bits pinned into a large bun on the top of her head." Clara was saying. Annabeth tuned out, she trusted Rachel and Clara to get her hair done, Annabeth herself was useless at that kind of thing. All she wanted to do was have a quiet wedding with Percy, that didn't involve anyone but family and close friends, or huge, extravagant ballrooms. Despite it being her wedding, she'd had very little say in everything. Her guests had been added to the list, but the rest were people who'd been invited for political reasons. Not that she was overly bothered, as long as married Percy, it was fine. Annabeth twiddled with the chain around her neck, the one with her parents' wedding rings on it.  
"You'll have to take that off." Clara said quietly, the words finally piercing Annabeth's mind.  
"Why?" Annabeth murmured, more to herself than anyone else.  
"Because you have to wear the pendant Percy gave you." Clara replied, and the tone she said it in told Annabeth that was the last to be said on it. It was funny how a sixteen year old still held so much power over Annabeth, who was two years Clara's senior. Annabeth gave up, and let them continue doing her hair.

* * *

"You look ridiculously grown up." Said Annabeth's father. He had tears in his eyes and gave her a wobbly smile.  
"I miss a year of your life and I come back just in time for your wedding?" Annabeth's father shook his head. Annabeth felt tears in her own eyes and sniffed loudly.  
"Alright, no crying! I just did your make up!" Clara flapped about, prodding Annabeth violently in the back.  
"Me and Rachel are going to put on our dresses and get ready, then we'll help you get into yours. Mr Chase, you need to get dressed as well." Clara said bossily, ushering everyone but Annabeth out the room. Annabeth sighed as she sat on her bed, the clock told her she had an hour to get ready. An hour was the last thing she needed. There was a light knock at the door, then Percy's head appeared.  
"Can I come in?" He smiled sheepishly, "It's not going to take me an hour to get dressed."  
"Same goes for me," Annabeth said, "Come in." Percy gently closed the door behind him, and sat down next to Annabeth.  
"Ho do you feel?" Percy said quietly. Annabeth snorted and grinned.  
"Happy and excited, but-"  
"But what?" Percy demanded.  
"I just wish the wedding was a little more, _us_." Annabeth explained. Percy nodded.  
"I understand. You're my distraction from all this extravagance, and look at me dragging you into it." Percy smiled apologetically.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Annabeth reassuringly.

* * *

Regardless of her earlier confidence, Annabeth felt ready to be sick as she stood waiting to make her entrance. Clara turned and fixed her with a stern look.  
"You have nothing to be worried about. I know my brother, you are the only person in the world he could ever be with. You are _not _going to trip, we've practiced this so many times. Most importantly, it doesn't matter what any of those people out there think about this marriage. I know not a lot of this was your decision, but I've looked at everything, and quietly said when you wouldn't like it." Clara paused, "And when people didn't listen to me I told Percy, and he cleared things up." Clara smiled, her huge green eyes softened.  
"I can't wait to be your sister." Much of the wedding hadn't been her choice, but Annabeth had chosen Clara as her maid of honour, this decision and the dress were the two things she had demanded remain unchanged. Annabeth let out a deep breath and nodded, returning Clara's smile.  
"Go let them know we're ready then." Clara nodded, and began walking as quickly as she could in a pair of heels, the lilac gown rustling furiously. She was back less than a minute later with a nodded. The double doors opened, some Countess's three year old daughter stepped out and began scattering petals down the aisle. Clara pecked Annabeth on the cheek, then counted to five slowly and stepped out into the ball room. Annabeth felt her father's arm slip under the crook of her elbow.  
"Time to go." He smiled kindly. The violins got significantly louder as Annabeth stepped through the double doors. Her eyes swept across the ballroom, which had been rearranged just for the wedding. Instead of entering down the stairs, the doors at the opposite end of the ballroom had been used so Annabeth had to climb them. All the guests sat on chairs spread across the ballroom floor, even the royal family. The magnificent pillars had flowers wrapped around them, right up to the ceiling. Slowly, Annabeth walked down the carpeted aisle, a small smile on her face. She was glad for her father's support, because her knees were shaking ridiculously. They reached the first step, and began slowly ascending the stairs. Annabeth looked up, and met Percy's eyes. He looked incredibly happy, if he was nervous it wasn't coming through. Their eyes remained locked until Annabeth stood opposite Percy. The violins died out, as Annabeth pecked her father's cheek. Jonathon stood behind Percy, his best man.  
"You look stunning." Percy whispered.

* * *

"Why are you up here?" Percy shouted over the wind. Annabeth turned and looked at him. She was stood at their usual place, overlooking the kingdom.  
"Needed a moment." Annabeth called back, smiling gently. Percy walked over a put an arm around her waist.  
"How do you feel, _Mrs Jackson_?" Percy said, putting on his best snobbish voice to address her.  
"Well, if that's how you're treating a princess, you should throw yourself off this tower before I have you beheaded!" Annabeth said in an pretentious tone. They both laughed.  
"But, I honestly feel amazing. I just needed some fresh air. I'll be down in a second." Annabeth smiled, Percy accepted this as his cue to leave and nodded.  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Annabeth didn't have time to say it back before he'd left. She was finally alone with her thoughts. Careful not to get dirt on her dress, Annabeth leant on the wall. The city was lit up, everyone was still celebrating the wedding. _Her _wedding, she reminded herself. It seemed like barely any time had passed, when an arm slid around her waist again. Annabeth relaxed into it.  
"Percy." She mumbled. The arm tightened, and Annabeth felt warm breath on her ear.  
"Close." A voice snarled. The only voice, besides Percy's, that Annabeth would never forget. Goosebumps spread up her arms, and her blood ran cold.  
"Luke." Annabeth whispered. Luke chuckled.  
"So you really married him?"  
"I love him, why wouldn't I?" Annabeth said coldly.  
"I know you Annabeth, you keep forgetting this. Growing up together, I know that you like simple things. You like to focus on thinking, fighting and logic. All this extravagance is not _you. _This_ world_, isn't you." Luke said, his voice getting louder.  
"People change. Why are you here?" Annabeth said, crassly changing the subject.  
"To give you a final chance to switch sides. You know we're going to fight, don't you want to be on the winning side?" Luke murmured.  
"And, I was disappointed when I heard about your nuptials, I'd rather hoped to have you for myself. Look at this ugly reminder on your shoulder, Annabeth. If you'd just stuck with me to begin with, this never would have happened. I'm the natural choice for you." Luke whispered, then Annabeth felt his lips on her scar.  
"Get off me!" Annabeth struggled against his resisting arm. To her surprise, Luke's arm relaxed.  
"If you change your mind, Miss Chase, tomorrow at noon be at the bottom of the clock tower, someone will be there to meet you." Annabeth turned around and looked into Luke's cold, blue eyes. The void of emotion didn't surprise her, but she still mourned the Luke she grew up with.  
"It's Mrs Jackson, now." Annabeth said defiantly, shocked by the strength of her voice. Luke's body tensed, and Annabeth quickly ran. She didn't want to stay alone with Luke if she didn't have to.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Percy asked for the millionth time. He knew it was bugging Annabeth, but she was clearly upset and she wouldn't tell him what the problem was.  
"No, I'm not. But I don't want to talk about it tonight." Annabeth sighed, she looked him in the eye for the first time since the wedding.  
"Can you please stop asking me now?" She asked. Percy nodded, and patted the space on the bed next to him.  
"When you want to talk, we'll talk." He smiled. The smile felt fake, even to him. All he wanted to do was ask what it was, but he kept his mouth shut as Annabeth slid under the blankets next to him. Annabeth blew out the candle on the stand, and the room was plunged into darkness. Percy relaxed once Annabeth snuggled into him.  
"I love you." He said quietly.  
"I love you too." Annabeth's voice was muffled, Percy suspected she'd already buried her face into her pillow, the way she always did. Percy kissed Annabeth's scar on her shoulder. Her body froze up.  
"Annabeth, what is it?" Percy asked, he was confused. Usually Annabeth was fine with him acknowledging the unappealing scar. There was a silence.  
"It's about what's on my mind." Annabeth finally said, her voice was still muffled. There was some shuffling as Annabeth moved. When she spoke again, her voice was clear.  
"Luke spoke to me tonight." She said timidly. Percy felt rage burn up in his heart.  
"What did he want?" Percy managed through clenched teeth.  
"He wanted me to change sides… and to choose him over you." Every muscle in Percy's body contracted at this point.  
"He kissed my scar, and he had his arm around me." Annabeth's voice was progressively getting quieter. Percy couldn't just lie there anymore, he scrambled out of the bed and to his feet.  
"Did he do anything else to you?" Percy shouted. There was the sound of a match striking, then a flare of light that settled as Annabeth lit a candle. Annabeth looked more than scared, she looked terrified. Percy wasn't really sure what of at that moment.  
"Percy, please calm down." She said in a reasoning voice.  
"Tell me!" Percy bellowed.  
"He didn't do anything else!" Annabeth cried, a tear slid down her face, "Percy please, I'm fine." The anger didn't subside.  
"I am going to kill him." Percy said in a low voice, "I swear on my father, the King's life, that I will kill him, he will suffer."

* * *

**La la la la la la, sing a happy song!**

**And to my anon reviewer who asked, Gossip Girl is an American tv show based on a series of novels! Just google it!**


	14. We Will Fight to the Death

**A/N: Here it is! My last chapter, after this there will only be an epilogue, and if you want an alternate ending then I guess my goal is to get this to 250 reviews or something. There's a thank you note at the bottom, but if you don't want to read it all, then _thank you for reading my __story_.**

**I suggest when reading this you listen to 'Sail' by 'Awolnation' and 'Comeback' by 'Redlight King', two of my favourite songs and artists!**

**Warning: Hasn't been edited.  
**

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated anyway with, Percy Jackson, Penguin Books or Rick Riordan, neither do I own anything except this plot line, Clara and Jonathon.**

* * *

Annabeth knew she shouldn't have said anything, she'd _known _that as soon as she told Percy about her confrontation with Luke, he'd be furious. But she hadn't expected this. Percy was flying down the corridor, Annabeth struggled to keep up with him as he sped down the dimly lit hallway.  
"Percy!" she called at his back, "Come back!" He didn't stop running. Finally, Percy came to a halt, and barrelled through the door to his Father's room. Annabeth stood behind his arm, peering over his shoulder to see the King looking very shocked.  
"I'm calling it," Percy snarled, "We're fighting him next week." The King merely nodded, a sign of authorization to Percy's demand, but also dismissing him. Annabeth tugged at Percy's arm and led him back down the corridor.  
"You didn't have to do that." She said quietly.  
"Yes, I did. This needs to be finished, it took tonight for me to realise that you won't be safe until Luke is dead." Percy's voice was dark. Annabeth said nothing, but guided Percy back into their shared bed. Pangs of pain shot up Annabeth's leg, no doubt a consequence of running on a still slightly injured ankle, but she didn't mention it. Slowly, Percy's body relaxed, and she felt his left hand go over her left hand. Their rings clinked as they touched, Annabeth smiled softly. Getting married was the right thing to do, they would've done so eventually anyway, at least now they fought together fully.  
"I love you."

* * *

There was the usual buzz around the courtyard before a fight, nervousness and excitement all mixed up in the air. Annabeth clanked about in her heavy armour, flaunting her trouser and armour ensemble in front of the disapproving maids with a smirk.  
"There's some people who want to meet you." Jonathon said behind her in her ear. He turned her shoulders to a group of the townspeople, mainly little girls, mixed in with a few men and older women. Together, Jonathon and Annabeth walked over to the huddle of people.  
"Good morning." Annabeth smiled charmingly. She was slightly surprised when they all bowed or curtsied, then remembered she was officially royal now.  
"Rise?" She said questioningly. Everyone stood straight again. Annabeth knelt by the small girls at the front of the group.  
"I want to be like you when I'm a big girl, Princess." A girl smiled, revealing several missing teeth.  
"Well, then you'll all have to find a big, strong prince like me." Annabeth recognised Percy's familiar voice, and turned to see him grinning. Annabeth shook her head mockingly and turned back to the little girl.  
"He's not as tough as you think, you'll be a very pretty princess though." Annabeth beamed at her. Annabeth got back to her feet and made small talk with the older people. A pair of gnarled hands on Annabeth's shoulders shocked the smile off her face. The grip tightened and Annabeth stared into an old women's eyes. Her pupils were dilated unnaturally, the iris of her eye was barely visible. Annabeth's heart quickened as she struggled to free herself from the surprisingly iron grip of the old woman.  
"Don't go out Princess." The woman croaked, "Stay home, don't fight."  
"Why?" Annabeth whispered, unable to look away from the haggard woman.  
"Because you won't come back." The old woman gasped, then her eyes clamped shut, the grip loosened and the woman dropped to the ground. Percy's arm went around Annabeth's shoulders straight away, and Jonathon stood protectively to her left.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Percy shouted. Annabeth stood staring at the woman, transfixed by the still body.  
"I think she needs help." Annabeth whispered.  
"You first, are you okay?" Jonathon asked. Annabeth nodded woodenly, still staring. Percy and Jonathon were having a conversation over her head, then she was being steered away by Percy. Annabeth kept her eyes on the woman, her head turned awkwardly, until the crowd formed a circle around the body.  
"I tried getting to you sooner, but the crowd wouldn't let me through." Percy was saying apologetically. Annabeth just nodded in agreement.  
"Do you want to stay? You've gone very pale." Percy worried, he turned Annabeth to face him.  
"Look at me Annabeth." He commanded. Annabeth tilted her head up, seeing Percy's reassuring green eyes broke her from her bemused state.  
"I'm fine," She said firmly, "It was a little strange, but one crazy old woman won't stop me from fighting." Percy smiled.  
"There's the Annabeth I know."

* * *

Hundreds of men stood behind Annabeth and Percy on the edge of a flat area of land. Percy stepped forwards, then turned to the men.  
"I have no doubts in my about our victory, I am certain of it!" He shouted over the mass of soldiers.  
"We will fight to the death if necessary, if you die, know that you go with _honour!_" Percy's voice carried across the windless air. Pride surged up in Annabeth's heart, the months of fighting had all boiled down to this. This moment that had been a wave building up since she started working at the castle, a wave that was about to break.  
"Long live the King!" Annabeth hollered at the top of her voice. Jonathon's voice joined her when she said it again. Then, the chant spread through the army, a huge bubble of noise that almost deafened Annabeth and sent gleeful goose bumps up her arms. It continued when a single figure emerged over the horizon line. And carried on when the figure kept walking towards them. It didn't even falter when the figure was joined by an army. Suddenly, the chant stopped, and the enemy army stopped walking. Silence hung in the air, tense and charged. Annabeth made eye contact with Percy and Jonathon, who both nodded.  
"For the King!" Annabeth screeched, and raised her sword in the air. Their army moved forward as one, surging forward as if pushed by an undetectable force. There was an indistinguishable roar from the traitors, then they too were running towards them. Annabeth closed the distance.

A hundred metres. Keep running.

Fifty metres. Her breath kept even.  
Twenty five metres. Annabeth's ankle burned with pain.  
Ten.  
Five.  
What if they just ran into each other, Annabeth almost laughed hysterically at that thought. But no, she ducked under the first few swords and kept running. The small dagger in her left hand came into contact with as many legs as Annabeth could get to. Mechanically, she stabbed in between armour plates then pulled the dagger back out, moved onto the next one. Finally, what seemed like hours later, Annabeth emerged on the other side of the army. She was relatively untouched, by the time the men had realised she was there and what she was doing, Annabeth was gone again. A few scratches were in her armour, but the only contact with her skin had been a lucky swipe of a spear that had scraped along her forehead. The sticky blood had merged into her hair, and Annabeth took a moment to itch it. Then, she went back in. With everyone facing away from her, it was easy for Annabeth to kill one man after another, continuously pushing her sword between the body armour and the helmet.  
"They're the enemy." Annabeth whispered to herself, every time a man fell because of her she felt a stab of guilt.  
"They'd kill you instantly." She reminded herself. From what she could see, the Kingdom was winning, but only just. It was two to one at that moment, and Annabeth ran around helping whoever she could. The scent of blood filled the air, and Annabeth swore she could taste it on her tongue. It wouldn't have surprised her, given the amount of blood covering her hands, the ground, her body. And none of the blood was hers, she realised. Finally, Annabeth felt a sword narrowly miss her ear, and spun on her heel. It was no one she recognised, but someone she'd have to fight all the same. The man was quickly realising his mistake, but Annabeth was already launching a barrage of persistent attacks on his armour, and he had no choice but to incessantly block. Annabeth finally lunched for the chink between his shoulder and body, her sword met the tissue and came out of the other side. With a grunt, Annabeth pulled her sword back out. The man screamed with agony, Annabeth froze. It was such an animalistic noise. Unrelentingly, the man used Annabeth's temporary pause to dive forward and jab her. But he never reached her. A sword erupted from his throat, then disappeared just as quickly. Annabeth jolted back to her senses, the man fell, dead, to his knees, and a grim faced Jonathon stood behind him.  
"Don't fall asleep again." He said seriously. Annabeth nodded, but the harsh reality caught up with her. She turned to the side slightly, and vomited. The sick burnt her throat like acid, and she heard Jonathon defending her as she threw up.  
"Now is not the time to lose it! Pull yourself together!" Annabeth chided herself, then stood up and wiped her mouth with back of her armour encased hand.  
"Thank you!" She shouted to Jonathon, then began slashing and jabbing at the enemy soldiers around her. Briefly, she caught a flash of Percy, but then he was consumed again in horde of battle.  
After what felt like hours, there was barely any opponents left, and the remainder of them were being easily dealt with by the Kingdom's army. Percy appeared at Annabeth's side, breathless, and was quickly joined by Jonathon.  
"An informant told me Luke is in the clearing and that this information was supposed to get to you. I assume you know what clearing he's talking about." Percy said.  
"How did you get that out of him?" Annabeth remarked, stunned. Percy shook his head.  
"You really don't want to know, now we have to go to the clearing." He prompted.  
"It's not far from here, we can jog there in five minutes." Annabeth nodded to the east, towards a line of trees.

* * *

Annabeth was first to the clearing, the elite team and Percy right behind her. Luke stood with a small entourage, including Charles.  
"I see you turned down my offer of changing sides, Miss Chase." Luke said sadly.  
"It's an awful shame you'll lose now." He added.  
"You haven't seen the state of that battlefield then, I'm surprised traitor blood isn't black." Annabeth jabbed. A flash of shock rippled across the faces of Luke's group, but each face quickly returned to an impassive glare.  
"Let's get this other with, Miss Chase." Luke said curtly. To her surprise, Percy blew past Annabeth and began fighting with Annabeth. Charles made eye contact with Annabeth, and she felt herself snap. It was _him _who'd passed on all their information. Maybe they'd win this war, but he'd still betrayed them. Annabeth's legs carried her forward, her sword held in both hands. She swung as soon as her sword was in reach of Charles, and finally understood what was so great about revenge as he cried out. It was only the flat of her sword against his helmet, but any sound of pain he emitted was a victory for Annabeth. Battle erupted around her, but Annabeth felt as if she was in a bubble including only her and Charles. The fight was evenly matched, neither of them landed another blow on the other. Annabeth grunted, frustrated. Her concentration lapsed for half a second, but it was enough for Charles to hit her in the side of the chest. The catches on Annabeth's armour shrieked, then the body plate fell to the ground. Annabeth knew she wouldn't be able to get it back on, so left it on the floor. Her arms were free to move faster now. But it wasn't enough, and Annabeth knew it. Her sword hit Charles's leg, then head and he groaned but never gave up. His boot kicked her injured ankle, and Annabeth felt onto her back. The mossy ground took out most of the impact, but it still hurt. A sword pressed gently onto her chest, the cold tip drew all the warmth from her body.  
"Percy!" Annabeth screeched.  
"Revenge is mine." Charles hissed. Annabeth's eyes just met Percy's.  
"I love you." She mouthed, then everything went black.

* * *

Percy felt it again, the dull, empty numbness. He spun to face Luke again, and knocked him down with enough power to keep him distracted. Then Percy was running towards Charles, and his sword went through the traitor's throat. Percy dropped to his knees beside Annabeth, but he knew she was gone. Once a puddle of blood reached a certain size, they couldn't be helped. Percy put his hear to her heart all the same. There was a dull clunk, then another. Annabeth's eyes flickered, but didn't open.  
"I love you," Percy said strongly, "You were the best thing that ever happened to me." Annabeth didn't reply, but a weak smile spread across her face, then the feeble heartbeat finished, and she was truly gone. Percy roared with rage, red tinted his vision as he turned back to Luke. The angelic looking boy was just climbing to his feet, when Percy came back and kicked him back down. Every strike Percy hit Luke with was for Annabeth, but it made him feel no better.  
"This is your fault." Percy snarled into Luke's ear when he finally stopped fighting back.  
"And as much as I'd _love _to let you live with her death, I don't think I can." Percy took his small dagger, and dragged it across Luke's throat.  
"I loved her." Luke croaked. It looked like he was going to say something else, but when he opened his mouth, blood squirted from his neck, splattering Percy. Luke's head finally lolled back, dead. Percy watched all this, feeling no remorse, he didn't feel anything. Luke was just as young as him, Percy realised as he looked at Luke's face. With all the meanness gone, he looked younger. Percy tore his eyes from the dead traitor leader, and saw more of Luke's men emerging from the trees. Without hesitation, Percy took off all of his armour as quickly as he could, and ran into the fight, only wielding a sword.  
Every time he killed someone, it was personal. Percy wasn't going to actively kill himself, but if he died fighting, that would be no problem. With no Annabeth by his side, Percy could stand the life waiting for him. So when three men tried to face him off, Percy kept fighting until a sword went through his chest.  
"I'm coming." He murmured, smiling as he hit the ground.  
"I'm coming for you Annabeth."  
Then there was nothing.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm about to be killed? It was the only ending I felt was right. **

**Here's my speech.**

**Thank you to everyone for reading this entire thing! At the start I had various doubts, about my writing, this plot line, everything really. But I got such a positive response it was amazing! The entire 14 chapters, and I've had one negative review, which is really astounding. Roughly about 85 people read this, which I know isn't a lot, but I'm really incredibly grateful for all the nice things you've had to say, and really just for you reading this ! I've rarely replied to a review directly, but everything you guys have said had made me smile, and made me want to keep writing! So 190 reviews later, and over 11,000 views, just _thank you. _In the words of JK Rowling, _no story lives unless someone wants to listen._**

**On top of this, thanks to my beta reader AtlantaJackson95 and everyone who read this from the start to the end!**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: I was extremely disappointed by the number of people who rejected my ending. This is why.  
Yes, the romantic part of this story provided me a level to start a war. But in all, it was war focused. I killed both Annabeth and Percy in a moment of mercy, I was only going to kill one, but could you imagine one without the other? The message I wanted to get across in this was, not everyone you love comes back. From someone who has watched their mother almost die more than once, I cannot begin to explain the pain you feel when someone you love is gone. War will never end without a casualty, and in this case it was the story's main characters, who you loved the most. I'm sorry for my rant, and extremely grateful for all the nice reviews, thank you all _so _much. Enjoy the epilogue, because it's really the end!**

* * *

Clara smirked as her three year-old son managed to poke Jonathon in the eye.

Percy was squealing with laughter. He clearly found it hilarious. She'd married one of the toughest men in the entire city, yet he was blinking back tears inflicted by an infant.

"Mummy!" Percy shouted. He pointed at Jonathon with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Well done, Percy!" Clara smiled, but her smile quickly faded.

Her son was already so much like her dead brother. From birth, he'd had the dark hair and green eyes of the royal blood. Jonathon's porcelain skin had broken through somewhere, but the resemblance to her brother shone out of the child like the sun.

It wasn't just Percy's looks either. Clara's son was wildly defensive of his little sister, and wouldn't let anyone come near her if they looked like a threat. It made Clara think back to when she and her brother were kids, and Percy would protect her from the bullies and such throughout the kingdom.

Lazily, Clara pulled herself out of the imposing chair in the Grand Hall, and walked past Jonathon and Percy, sweeping up baby Florence on her way past. Jonathon shot her a worried look; Clara just smiled tiredly and kept walking.

Florence wriggled in her arms; Clara began gently rocking the baby. She'd refused all help from the nannies and maids. She wanted to raise her children on her own, the way she wanted to. Clara's mother had stood beside on this, and who could refute a—at the time—recently crowned Queen and a grieving widow?

Clara flinched at the memory of her father's death, almost four years ago now. He'd died shortly after Percy and Annabeth. Clara's mother insisted it was the grief. Not that her mother had been around a lot after that; she'd sunk into a depression that had only been awakened by the birth of her grandson a year later.

So Clara had been left the crown, if she could find a husband. And the obvious choice had been Jonathon. Clara had grown to like him since she'd been rescued from Luke's camp, and found he was the only person she could trust.

Gently, Clara laid Florence onto her own double bed; Florence barely slept in her crib. Florence gurgled happily, oblivious to the sadness her mother felt. Clara had wanted to call her daughter Annabeth, but Jonathon had told her that their son deserved to find his own Annabeth. Clara, already worn down from pregnancy, had nodded and chosen Florence as an alternative.

The city had rejoiced at the news of Clara's first pregnancy, after all the terrible news regarding the war and consequent deaths.

An overwhelming urge to see them overtook Clara, and she swung Percy's old cloak over her shoulders, wrapped Florence in another blanket, then carried the squirming child down to the graveyard.

Slowly, Clara knelt at the foot of Percy and Annabeth's joint grave.

"This is your uncle and auntie." She said quietly to Florence.

"Uncle Percy was the best big brother ever. I'd always wanted the throne, but not like this. You know how stubborn Mummy is, how she gets what she wants. Well, I would give up _everything_ except you and your brother to get Uncle Percy back. I didn't want to let anyone else have him. But after Annabeth saved my life I couldn't really say no, could I?" Clara snorted.

"But," Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I saw how much they loved each other. I never thought I'd get that, but your Daddy is the best." Clara stared into Florence's bright blue eyes.

"I want you to be like Annabeth, but you be careful. And God have mercy on anyone who hurts you because your Daddy will have them dead before they can bat an eyelid. No one will hurt you like Luke hurt us."

* * *

Annabeth stood behind the tree, silently watching Clara talk to her baby.

If Annabeth could cry, she'd be in tears. Percy's presence was behind her, and Annabeth knew he'd been there just as long as she had. The two of them rarely left the castle. It wasn't like being a human—Annabeth's body had no real weight. She drifted, not walked. No one could see them but the other dead.

Percy spent a lot of time with his father, developing a relationship they'd never had while alive.

"I think it's time to go." Annabeth whispered.

Annabeth turned to face Percy.

"You mean _go_?" Percy asked, shocked.

Annabeth nodded and spoke quietly.

"They're fine now. They're all so happy Percy. Don't we deserve to be happy too? You can feel it too. I know you can. That feeling that if you just let go, you'd go somewhere else and wouldn't be able to come back. I know that place will be good, I'm sure of it."

Percy was nodding slowly.

"I just didn't want to admit it. But I think I'm ready." Percy's gaze lifted back to his little sister.

Annabeth turned back to Clara and Florence. Clara was murmuring gentle words, holding the little baby against her chest. Annabeth could see Jonathon carrying his son, walking towards Clara. Wordlessly, he joined them, putting an arm around Clara as he sank down beside her.

"It's all okay now." Jonathon said finally.

Annabeth felt Percy's arm draped around her shoulders.

"Let's go." Annabeth whispered, and she slowly relaxed all of her muscles, turning back to Percy as she did so.

A golden haze was enveloping Percy, distorting his features slightly. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I would go anywhere with you." Percy murmured, smiling.

Annabeth felt a flood of happiness inside of her. For the first time since she died, a tear slid down her face. It was hot, and refreshingly human.

Just before they left completely, Annabeth heard Clara's final words.

"They'll always be there for us."


End file.
